The Price of Love
by ExcalibursZone
Summary: Harry Potter hated the attention his fame produced but when a worthy muggle charity can benefit from that fame, he reluctantly agrees to enter a bachelor's auction. Little did he suspect that Hermione has had her sights set on him for quite some time ...
1. Unrequited Love

Chapter One

Unrequited Love

He was sitting in his den staring blankly at the unrolled piece of parchment that was settled precariously in his lap. How many times had he made it known that fame and fortune was not what he desired? There didn't seem to be a measure of any sort that could deliver the answer he was seeking. Beginning at eleven, actually several years earlier when he was finally brought out of the house, people couldn't get enough of the name Harry Potter. Once he'd actually defeated the Dark Lord that recognition exploded into a media frenzy. Everyone wanted a piece of him, from job offers to exclusive interviews, thousands upon thousands of fan mail to impromptu wedding proposals. It had taken him five years of skulking about to finally be able to go into public without eliciting the attention of everyone on the street.

He picked up the elaborate invitation again and scanned the contents once more. Who in their right mind would ask him to actually participate in a bachelor auction? And on his birthday no less? Several names flitted through his mind and he could barely contain the bubbling anger that was rising within him. He knew Hermione was smarter than that and guessed that if she had anything to do with this the charitable cause would be her work. Ron had received a letter just like his the other day and the poor bloke went white at the thought. Ron adored attention, yes, but he didn't want to put himself in any position where Loony Lovegood could get her claws into him. At least that's what Ron would say. Harry thought that while she was rather eccentric, Luna was a wonderful girl. The thought of dating her had never crossed his mind and after seeing how she pined after his flatmate, he knew he didn't stand a chance.

Malfoy might do something like this, but the muggle charity involved meant that he and Hermione would have worked together on this event, which wasn't likely. Ginny would side with Malfoy in whatever he was doing, within reason that is. It was a surprise when the two of them began dating last year. Ron almost ripped his sister's new beau into several small pieces but the infamous bat-bogey hex cured that bit of hostility. No, Ginny was smitten and Harry doubted she thought of much else besides Malfoy. That still left several people who would be wicked enough to pull something like this.

"Oy, Potter, time for practice!"

Harry was startled out of his reverie by the sudden appearance of the Puddlemere United first string Keeper and team captain in his fireplace.

"Damn, Wood, you know how to stop someone's heart!" Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"Keep your mind on the team schedule and I wouldn't have to make a special appearance!" Wood barked back at him. The smile on his face belied the stern warning and Harry just smiled in response.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Harry replied nonchalantly. "Oh, wait a minute. Do you know anything about this?" He held the invitation in front of Wood's green, flaming face and waited a few moments.

"Well, I got one myself the other day." Wood said with a mild irritation in his voice. "I really don't want to deal with this kind of stuff with the playoffs coming up ..."

Harry nodded and tossed the invitation to his desk. "Just let me grab my broom and I'll be there in a minute."

With a quick nod, Wood disappeared from the fireplace and left Harry wondering even more about the mysterious host of the bachelor's auction. After a minute he had his trusty Firebolt in hand and with a loud pop, disapparated from his flat.

Since Wood had been brought up from reserves into the first string, the team manager had become supremely impressed with his keeper's game strategy. When the team's previous seeker had become pregnant, it was Oliver's recommendation that they elicit the skills of one Harry Potter. The team hadn't been the same since the two Gryffindors were together. Win after win dotted their recent record and with just two games to go, Puddlemere United had become the favorite to make it to this year's World Cup.

The fortunate winning streak for the team turned into an unfortunate amount of training for the team members. Every Wednesday and Saturday, Wood called all the players in both the reserve squad and the regulars into an incredibly grueling workout. The standard Quidditch training was long down the drain as the new captain began a manic regime filled with calisthenics, weight lifting, and general athletic fitness. Harry had to admit that he was never in the best of shape, even when he was younger. But with the St. Mungo's endorsed training diet and the workouts that Wood was putting them through for sixteen hours a week, he felt better than he'd ever felt before.

This training session was nothing to scoff at, especially with the playoffs a few short months away. The beginning stretching routines and run had been extended by another half kilometer to a full four kilometers. Following this was the weight training session where everyone had to fight to control their brooms afterwards due to the gelatin feel of their muscles. Flight training in high wind and rain was always reminded Harry of his third year at Hogwarts when Wood was so determined to win the Quidditch cup that they ended up training through all types of weather. After all that, the two halves of the team were split into groups and put through several scrimmages against one another. Reserves versus Regulars happened so frequently they had special training robes made for the Puddlemere's sub teams.

"Potter! You're going to sit this one out if you don't stop catching that bloody snitch so fast!" Wood barked from the goal posts.

Harry flew over to his friend and captain and smiled cheekily. "I thought that's what you wanted me to do?"

"It is, but we need to train up that slowpoke our owner signed on last season. The blasted git flies slower than Goyle!"

"Alright, alright. Tell you what, I'll coach him a bit on how to use his broom, maybe we can speed him up a bit." Harry smiled quickly. "He seems to be afraid of the speed that he needs."

"Well, leave it to the owner to sign on his blasted son! Alright, coach him, Potter. We can't kick him off the team so maybe we can improve his flying skills so he can at least step in for a chaser if we need him." Wood pulled out his whistle and blew a few short trills before he motioned for the teams to meet in the center of the practice pitch.

"We're going to change things up a bit today." Oliver said in his telltale strategy voice. "Harry and Marcus are going to seek together, which means that the game is going to end when Marcus catches the snitch!"

The young man who was obviously Marcus, mainly due to his name plastered on his robes, blanched and looked at his famous teammate. "O-okay." He said with a stammer.

"Marcus, you need to improve in speed and maneuverability if you want to be able to play." Harry said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around the young man's shoulders. "I'll give you some tips, the trick with speed ..." Harry laughed as he explained the finer points of using a broom at its top speeds and went over the rough details of keeping up with the snitch. The afternoon dragged into late evening when they heard the shrill blasts of Oliver's whistle signaling the end of practice for the day.

"Potter, Marcus, I need to talk with you. Everyone else, off to the showers! Good job today!" Wood clapped each of the members on the shoulder as they passed by and turned finally to Harry and Marcus. "Marcus, you're showing some improvement up there. You need to be able to fly faster than you were today, but I'm not going to push you too hard, yet." The young man smiled widely at the praise and nearly fell forward at Harry's clap on his shoulder. "Hit the showers, Marcus, good practice!" He clapped the reserve seeker on the back as he trotted off to the locker rooms.

"He improved quite a bit, Oliver." Harry said with a smile. He had to admit, teaching the finer points of flying and watching as his teammate grasped and grew from the tutelage gave Harry a sense of pride.

"You're a good instructor, Harry." Oliver said with a smile. "You seem to be getting faster on your broom as well."

"Well, I've just been following the care and maintenance guide you gave me last year." Harry smiled sheepishly. "It's a wonder what the proper oils and waxes can do to cut down on the drag."

Oliver laughed. "It is indeed! I thought you might like that book... Listen, I did some poking around about that auction benefit we're invited to. It seems that the Ministry is behind it all."

"WHAT?!" Harry bellowed. "What the hell do they think they're doing?"

"Calm down, Harry." Oliver said with a slight chuckle. "It's not what you think at all."

"Would you be so kind as to enlighten me then?" Harry retorted hotly.

Oliver shook his head. "Take a few deep breaths first, I don't want you going spare over this, it's a good cause and I'm sure you'll approve once you hear what it's all about."

Harry did as he was told and calmed himself down. He didn't need to answer to an inquiry for killing the messenger and throttling his friend was not an option at this point. "Ok." He said in a much calmer tone. "What's this all about then?"

"As I said, I did some digging around and found out that the charity that this auction benefits is Comic Relief." He explained with a smile.

"Isn't that with those American comedians?" Harry asked skeptically.

"No, nothing like that. Comic Relief is an organization that improves and saves the lives of children around the world." His smile was firmly in place at the wide eyed look on Harry's face. "It seems that the Department of Magical Games and Sports consulted one Miss Hermione Granger ..."

Harry nodded. "So, Hermione does know then ... And good ole Ludo is behind this bit of humiliation ..."

"No, it's not just Bagman." Oliver added quickly. "The entire Ministry is behind it. I know you've read about their renewed efforts to expand muggle relations after You-Know-"

"Just say the name, Oliver." Harry said under his breath.

Oliver sighed. "After V-V-Voldemort was put away ..."

Harry nodded. "They offered Hermione the directors position when they created that office."

"Well, Fudge decided that it was time they did something and came up with the idea of the bachelor's auction. All proceeds go to Comic Relief. There is one catch though ..."

Harry hung his head knowing what was going to come up. "Let me guess ... A date with the famous Harry Potter ..."

"Got it in one!" Oliver said with a grimace. He took a step back expecting Harry to go over the edge but all that came out of the savior of the wizarding world was a slight chuckle. "There is one other bit to that ... The winner not only gets a date with you, but an entire day ..."

Harry shook his head. "I wish for once in my life that I got a say in what happened ... Whose bright idea was that? Fudge?"

"That, I can't tell you because nobody could tell me." Oliver shrugged helplessly. "That's all I found out and at least you aren't going to be surprised when this thing kicks off."

"Thanks." Harry said with a sigh. "Listen, I'm going to be meeting Hermione for dinner so I'll see you this Saturday."

"Practice has been moved to Sunday so that we can attend." Wood said in a very disgruntled way as the two of them walked back to the locker rooms. "Tell Hermione I said hello, would you?"

Harry nodded as they split off to their lockers and after a half hour of blissfully hot water cascading over his back, he had apparated home and dressed for dinner. After the war had ended, the three of them had made it tradition to meet every Wednesday for dinner at the Three Broomsticks. For Harry, it was a way for him to be with the two people he cared for most in the world and to remember all those who had fallen through all the fighting.

"Harry, you almost ready?" Hermione called from the front room.

"I'll be out in a minute!" He replied quickly. "Practice ran a bit longer than planned."

He stepped out of his room to the living room and found Hermione looking at the floor with a face so red that he became suddenly concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly as he stepped next to her.

"I'm fine, Harry." She said quietly. Hermione closed her eyes for a minute and after a few deep breaths, her face returned to its normal color. She looked up to him and smiled. "I was just flushed from getting ready ... I got out of work a little late."

Harry smiled with relief. "I didn't know what to think." He admitted. "Your face was rather red, I thought Ron might have set you off or worse ..."

"No, Ron bolted out of here a few minutes ago muttering something about his Mum." She said with a laugh.

"Oh, that's right ... Their anniversary is today. I told him I'd stop by after dinner. Ron, however, is having dinner with the entire family."

"Harry, they adopted you before sixth year. Why aren't you at dinner with them?"

Harry shrugged. "I talked with mum earlier and she said it was fine. At least we can keep up the tradition and then go back to the Burrow for the party."

Hermione shook her head as she laughed and took her best friend's hand. "Let's go get something to eat then."

Harry smiled and with a pop, they both apparated to the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta was still the owner and operator and as the two friends made their appearance like they had for the past few years she waved them over to their normal seat.

"Ron's not with you tonight?" She asked as she set the butterbeers down in front of them.

"Weasley anniversary." Harry said with a smile. Madam Rosmerta flashed a knowing grin and nodded.

"The usual?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I'm going to try the beef stew this time."

Rosmerta crooked an eyebrow. "That's quite the change." She said with smile. "Why the change of heart?"

"Just trying something new." Hermione said after a quick glance to Harry.

"How about you, Harry?"

"The usual will be fine." He said with a smile. "Though, I'd like to get a bottle of wine before we go. Thought I'd bring something to the after dinner party at the Burrow."

"Sure thing. I'll just leave you two alone then." She said with a smile then bustled off to the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione spent the night laughing and reminiscing about the times they had in school and after the war. They drank to friends fallen and to those who barely made it out alive, to life and friendship. The night wore on and slightly after twenty, Madam Rosmerta returned with the requested wine.

"There you are." She said with a smile. "One galleon please."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "You're bound to make me pay as little as possible aren't you?"

"You won't take it for free and anything less than a Galleon gets me a Galleon ..." She retorted with a grin.

Harry pulled out a handful of coins and gave her the majority of them with a grin. "No arguments."

"There's more than enough here to pay the tabs of ..."

"I know." Harry said with a smile. "Let them have a round ... It's nice to not have to worry about something, even for a night."

Madam Rosmerta gave him a tight hug and smiled. "Someone is going to be a lucky woman if they can ever catch you, Mr. Potter."

"Well, I don't know if there's anyone out there who wants me for the right reasons." He said with a grin. "But that's another story, we've got a party to get to."

With a wave, Harry and Hermione stepped into the warm summer night air outside the tavern and both took a deep breath.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as she took his hand.

"Hmm?" Harry looked at her with bleary eyes. "What was what all about?"

"You know what I mean." She said with a pointed look. "About not knowing if there's anyone out there ..."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Sure, there are a lot of women who hit on me, but that's due to the fame ..." He shuddered visibly at the thought. "You and Ginny are the only two that know me for who I am, not what I've done."

Hermione looked to his eyes but at that moment he glanced ahead and smiled. "Speak of the devil ..." Harry's smile turned into a frown as the person in front of them was joined by her boyfriend.

"There you two are!" Ginny said exasperatedly. "You were supposed to be there a half hour ago! Mum sent us out to look for you, though it gave us a bit of an excuse ..."

Harry looked away when the two of them went in for what he assumed was a kiss and ventured a look towards them after a minute or so had passed. "We just finished dinner and were on our way." He said with a hint of disgust to his voice. He looked to Hermione and forced a smile. "Ready to apparate?" He asked through the clenched teeth of his faux grin.

"Sure, Harry." She said calmly. With a smile to Ginny, the two quickly apparated and found themselves in the Burrow's garden. The lights were on and laughter poured from the kitchen at some joke the twins had probably just told.

"I can't believe that she actually fell for that git!" Harry growled dangerously. Hermione looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

"There's no helping who you fall in love with ..." She chanced a look into his eyes but his anger was still overshadowing his senses. "Come on, Harry, I know she's your sister now, but she's been more your friend than anything. Ginny's got six other brothers to be overprotective of her ..."

"I know ..." Harry said with a resigned sigh. "It would have been better if she chose someone else ... Why did it have to be the bloody ferret Malfoy?"

"Maybe she'll figure it out for herself ... She's a big girl."

Harry smiled at his best friend and kissed her on the cheek. "You're right." He said with a sigh. "Why don't we head on in and wish Mum and Dad a happy anniversary?"

Hermione sighed and looked to her feet. "Let's." She said softly and followed Harry to the din that only a Weasley party could produce."


	2. A Change of Heart

CHAPTER TWO

A Change of Heart

The party had apparently reached its peak sometime around midnight. New pranks had been put on display for the benefit of the family and even Molly Weasley was laughing heartily at the red, furry form of Ron the giant bunny. The enchantment was of a short duration and after it expired the laughter continued. It seemed that the urge to eat copious amounts of carrots remained and Ron went into a snit over the side-effect.

Ginny and Draco arrived shortly after Harry and Hermione had and the two women disappeared upstairs. Draco excused himself and disapparated when he wasn't under the protection of his girlfriend, leaving several grumbling Weasley men in his wake.

The night wore on with games of exploding snap and wizard's chess when Hermione reappeared at the ground floor landing.

"I need to head home." She announced to the frowns of Harry and Ron. "Big couple of days coming up." Hermione explained quickly.

The frown on Harry's face didn't let up. He joined her in the announcement to leave for the evening and the two wished everyone a good night.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ron." Harry said with a smile. "I'm going to see if I can pry any information from her ..." He whispered conspiratorially to his redheaded flatmate.

Ron nodded and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"What was the good luck for?" Hermione asked after they'd stepped into the cool night air.

"Oh ... About the auction." Harry quickly pieced a story together. "Ron thinks it would be grand if I was bought by a group of women rather than just one." He rolled his eyes at Hermione's look of disgust.

"I don't think you'd be happy with that." She said quietly. "Too much attention."

Harry laughed. "That's true. I don't think there are enough bright women in the Quidditch groupie community that could piece a plan like that together." He sighed and looked to his feet as they walked out of the garden.

"What's wrong? Do you _want_ a gaggle of fawning groupies buying you?"

Harry looked to his best friend and grinned at her sarcasm. "Ron might want something like that but I'm a one woman kind of guy, you know that."

Hermione smiled and looked to the stars. "Then why is it you haven't dated anyone since Cho?"

"Cho Chang? I haven't thought about her since the trip back at the end of fifth year ..."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Oh, well I guess I haven't found anyone that could come anywhere close to filling your shoes." Harry admitted with a smile.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'What?'? You're my best friend, Hermione, and anyone I've thought about dating I compared to you." Harry explained matter-of-factly.

"You compare other women to me?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"Of course! I love spending time with you, we can talk about anything, you're brilliant and anyone who thinks they can get between us has another thing coming." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "And they have to meet your approval."

"Harry, you don't need my permission or approval to date someone ..." Hermione said quietly as she looked ahead of them. They had apparated to Diagon Alley without her notice and she looked around at the people who were still out and about. A group of women were appraising Harry and Hermione looked quickly to him. He hadn't noticed or was ignoring them, she couldn't tell but it gave her a slight bit of comfort knowing that.

"I know I don't _need_ it." He said thoughtfully. "But I want it. I want you to like who I'm dating because your opinion means the world to me."

Hermione looked into his sparkling green eyes and smiled warmly. "Thank you for that." She said quietly. "And for the walk home ..."

Harry looked up and laughed. "I guess I spend as much time here as you used to ..." Flourish and Blotts' was standing regally in front of the couple. Perched atop the wizarding book store was a new apartment, one that Hermione had put in when she bought the store below. It was still run by the same personnel the only difference was not having to pay for books. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Do you have to ask for permission for everything, Harry?" Hermione said with a laugh.

He blushed but grinned at her quip. "Ok then, do you know who decided the date and day with me for the bachelor's auction?"

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment. "I thought you'd ask something along those lines ... No, I was asked for a charity the event could sponsor. After all the horrid stories I'd heard about you and the ... Your _relatives_, I thought Comic Relief was a perfect fit. Think about all the children that we can help avoid the treatment you went through, Harry!"

Harry smiled sweetly and kissed his best friend on the forehead. "You are a wonderful woman, you know that?" He pulled her into a hug and released her after a moment. "Could you do me a favor then?"

Hermione seemed a bit flustered but nodded quietly.

"I'll back you if you can put the highest bid in for me. I don't want to be dragged off by someone I don't know ... Why are you shaking your head?"

"I can't, Harry. I want to be there for you but I have so much paperwork to take care of that I don't think I'll be able to finish until next week ..." She looked to the sidewalk as she talked and sighed. "Listen, the event is open for both wizarding and non-wizarding worlds ..." She looked back to his face and smiled apologetically. "There's a good chance that someone you don't know, or doesn't know about you, could win and you'll have a great time. Don't let this," she moved his bangs out of the way to reveal the object of his fame, "Get in the way of what could be the best time of your life."

"Hermione ... Can't you ignore the paperwork for this one night?" He pleaded with her. "I know we have fun together and a day plus date could get us to Paris or Rome ... Hell, we could apparate anywhere and soak in the anonymity of it all ..."

"Harry, I wish I could, I really do ... Rome would be wonderful, actually Sicily is said to be even more fun ... But I need to get this paperwork done or I won't have time to do anything at all until next Christmas!"

Harry hung his head in defeat. "It won't be the same, but I guess I'll have to do this on my own then ..."

"Harry, you won't be on your own." Hermione cupped his cheek tenderly and smiled. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Ron and Wood will be there. Ginny is going to keep an eye on things so you'll have some protection against crazed fans again."

Harry grimaced. "I don't know how that girl got past the wards _and_ security ... When I opened my locker to a squealing fan I could have been sent to Azkaban if I hadn't stopped myself!"

"Luckily for her you didn't have your wand, let alone your clothes." Hermione laughed at the sight.

"Unlucky for me!" Harry laughed in response.

"Goodnight, Harry, I'm going to be in the office so much that I don't think I'll be able to see you until next Wednesday." She pouted and pulled him into a hug. "We haven't been apart for so long since we were in school."

"I'll stop by for lunch on Friday, how about that? I'll bring your favorite dish ..." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"That would be lovely, but try to come around fourteen? I have meetings until thirteen."

"No problem." He said with a smile and waved as Hermione stepped through the door to her flat. He looked down and noticed a pink hair ribbon that Hermione must have dropped. _I'll give it to her Friday ..._ He smiled inwardly and pocketed the garment. With a pop, he was back in his own flat feeling slightly depressed.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said with a smile from the kitchen. "What did you find out?"

"Hermione was the one who chose the charity and she won't be at the event." He said dejectedly. "Other than that, I didn't really ask much more.

"Whose idea was the date to the winners?"

_It's not just me then ..._ Harry let out a relieved breath and hung his cloak. "Hermione didn't say. Listen, I'm going to head to bed. I'm going to work with Marcus tomorrow with his flying."

"Harry?" Hermione's voice echoed from the den.

"Hey, I thought you were going to bed?" He said with a smile to the green rendition of Hermione's head in his fireplace.

"I was going to but was wondering if you'd found something outside my flat ..."

"Oh, was it a hair ribbon?" He asked nonchalantly. "Yeah, I found it." He reached into his pocket and showed it to her. "I was going to give it to you Friday."

"Oh, I need to return it to a friend at the office tomorrow." She said quickly. "Do you mind?"

Harry laughed. "Not in the least, are you decent?"

With the nod of her head, Harry found himself standing in her parlor after the pop of apparition. She extracted herself from the fireplace and smiled weakly.

"Sorry, Harry, you must be getting tired after all the apparating today."

"I'm fine." He said with a chuckle. "Here's the ribbon. Have a good night and don't work to hard this week ... You still need to sleep more than two hours a night ..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I sleep for a day and miss out on one thing and I'm working too hard. I had a big project due that week ..."

"I know, I know." Harry said with a soft smile. "I'll see you Friday, Hermione, goodnight." With a final hug for the night, Harry stepped back and went to his desk after the return trip home. He picked up the invitation and scanned it once again. "Both muggle and wizarding ... How are they going to pull that one off?" He shook his head and put the invitation back in its place on the desk.

"You want a sandwich or anything?" Ron asked as he stepped into the den. "I got a bit hungry after the party ... That damn carrot craving ended an hour ago."

Harry laughed. "That was a good prank, I mean, who ever thought of a two meter tall rabbit was a genius!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ron looked at Harry dryly. "It was funny at first but it's quickly losing its charm, mate. Did I hear you disapparate a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah, Hermione dropped a ribbon and I picked it up after she'd already gone into her flat. She flooed and asked for it." He shrugged. "I've never seen her wear a hair ribbon before ... Maybe her hair is getting in the way?"

Ron smiled. "Who knows? Listen, I've got practice tomorrow and it'll be all day. After that, I'm going to be at Mum's  so I'll see you Saturday at the auction."

"It seems everyone has something to do besides me." Harry said with a grin. "Tell Mum I said hi. I'm going to have lunch with Hermione Friday." Harry leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "Have you ever thought of doing anything other than Quidditch?"

"Are you barking mad?!" Ron asked with disbelief.

"I might be." Harry said with a grin.

"Why on earth would you give up the game?" Ron pulled up a chair and slumped into it.

"I don't know." Harry admitted as his eyes glazed over. "I'm training up a new reserve player and I'm really enjoying watching his skills grow." He looked at Ron and grinned at the shocked look on his friend's face. "Well, I love flying and I love playing but something clicked when I saw the guy go from nervous to confident ... He's no where near where he needs to be but it seems oddly satisfying to see what I'm teaching him click."

"That's great, Harry." Ron said with a shake of his head. "What do you plan on doing? Setting up the Harry Potter school of flight?"

Harry laughed. "No, nothing so dramatic." He admitted with a grin. "Maybe I'll talk to Wood about giving tips to the team ..."

"Oh, no ... If everyone on that blasted team of yours flies like you do, we won't stand a chance against you next season!"

"When they pull you out of reserves, there's a good chance that the Cannons will have at least some talent riding into the league next year ..." Harry said with a grin. Ron brightened immediately.

"You think so?"

"You're a brilliant keeper, Ron. I'm surprised they haven't moved you to first string yet."

"Thanks, Harry." Ron said with a smile. "I should get my snack then get to bed, a lot of practice tomorrow." He returned the chair and stood. "I brought back some of Mum's chicken if you want something to eat ..."

"Thanks. I'll probably have it for lunch tomorrow." Harry said with a yawn. "Can't skirt the training diet ..."

Ron waved dismissively and laughed. "Diets won't win points in the game. It's the strategy."

"I'm not going to fall into that argument again." Harry said with a laugh. "I'll see you later, Ron." He sat quietly in the den for a few more minutes before heading to his room. _I wonder if Madam Hooch needs an assistant ... Oh, well there'll be plenty of time to deal with things after Saturday._ He thought to himself while he changed. After placing his glasses in their customary spot on the bedside table, he closed his eyes and was sound asleep.

The next day went by in a blur both figuratively and literally as Harry spent the day working one on one with Marcus. After his conversation with Ron the previous night, he'd come to a decision that would affect the team drastically after this season and started working the reserve seeker through a hard training session.

"Marcus, you need to use your peripheral vision more." Harry explained as they traced invisible lines around the pitch. "Keep your eyes open for flashes of gold and be ready to chase after it whenever you do see something. No hesitation."

"Harry, this is a lost cause." Marcus grunted in frustration. "I can track the snitch when it's close by, but I have a problem concentrating when a bludger could hit me from anywhere ..."

"That is a concern ... But you've got to trust your beaters more, they're there to help you. Now, let's go through the maneuvers we've been working on and try to keep up with me as best you can."

Marcus nodded and shot off after Harry as the more experienced flyer began what could only be described as an aerial ballet. The young man kept his pace and followed every move without hesitation until the speed began to overwhelm him.

"Don't concentrate on the speed!" Harry shouted over his shoulder. "Your broom can handle it!" Marcus paled and Harry pulled a three-sixty to catch his teammate as he began to slip from his Nimbus Two-thousand and One. "Steady, steady ... Take a few deep breaths, we're slowing down now ..."

The color returned to Marcus' face and his breathing began to return to normal as Harry guided his broom to the pitch. They landed softly and his knees buckled as his weight attempted to assert itself on the young man's shaking legs.

"Whoa, you alright there, Marcus?" Harry asked with concern. He summoned a bottle of water and handed it to his shaken teammate. "Take a few sips, don't swallow or you'll get sick."

"Thanks, Harry." Marcus wheezed from the ground. "Sorry about that ..."

"No need to apologize." Harry said as he sat next to him. "What went through your mind just then?" He noticed the startled look and smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry, mate, I'm just trying to see how you tick and help you find your limits ..."

Marcus sighed and nodded. "My mum died when I was young ..." He began quietly. "She was flying to my aunt's house when she got caught in a Death Eater attack ... She was flying too fast to out-maneuver the killing curse and the broom took her into the side of a muggle smokestack. She didn't feel anything, of course, but the speed she was flying at did a wonder on her ..."

Harry placed a hand on Marcus' shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "I remember reading about that." Harry said quietly. "I should have connected your last names. So is that why the speed gets to you?"

Marcus nodded and examined the water bottle. "I keep seeing Mum ... I'll try harder, Harry!" He looked up with determination in his eyes and Harry smiled at him.

"No more today. Listen, I think it would be good to talk to someone more qualified to help you with that. I know a great doctor who helped quite a few people after the war. I think you should see her about this."

"Dad didn't think it was worth the money to talk to someone about your problems ..." Marcus said dejectedly.

"Your dad might find it helpful too, but that's a different battle altogether. I'll let Wood know the circumstances and he'll get the funding for you from the owner. We'll keep it anonymous so your father doesn't know who it is. We'll tell him it's a war related flashback and there shouldn't be a problem after that. I'll get you her information when we have everything squared away."

Marcus looked at Harry with respect and smiled. "You're a good man, Harry." He said with a chuckle. "Thanks for this."

"No need to thank me." Harry said with a smile as he stood and offered help to his teammate. "There's still too much hurt because of Voldemort and his followers and that's something I can't stomach. We need to wipe out the fear and sadness he's caused. Listen, I think that's it for today. I'll talk to Wood tonight and I'll owl you the information. Hit the showers and I'll see you on Sunday."

Marcus smiled and trotted off with his Nimbus towards the locker room. Harry sighed and stretched out lazily on the green grass of the pitch to watch the clouds overhead. He smiled at the different shapes he'd spotted floating lazily across the field of blue when a shadow fell across his face.

"Can I help you?" He asked the woman standing on the pitch. She was slightly shorter than him with short, auburn hair in a ponytail. Her piercing blue eyes seemed somewhat comforting to him. Her skin was the proverbial alabaster with a slight hint of freckling and her conservative clothes easily kept the sun from causing more of the small, brown spots from accentuating the rest of her shapely body.

"I ..." She said hesitantly. "I'm sorry I'm new in the area and was wondering where I might find a Mr. Harry Potter?" Her accent sounded a bit like Seamus' and the look of worry on her face made his heart reach out to her. He got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"I'm Harry Potter ... Do I know you?" He asked quizzically. There was something about this woman that seemed familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"You are? Well, I was expecting someone a bit more ... larger than life." She said with a slight smile. "We haven't met so I don't think you'd know me."

Harry nodded and furrowed his brow. "If not for the Irish accent, I'd have to say that you bore a striking resemblance to the Weasley family." Harry said with a grin. "Is there something I can do for you?" He waited silently for an autograph request or some other absurd suggestion that his fame brought to him.

"To tell you the truth, I'm going to the charity event this Saturday and just wanted to see what you looked like in person. I've only read about you ..." She said with a blush and looked to the ground. "The books don't do you justice ... I overheard what you said to your teammate and that was very nice what you did for him ... I'm sorry I eavesdropped!" She took a step back seemingly to brace herself for a tongue-lashing and looked to his face.

Harry smiled and nodded. "That's alright. Marcus needs to get some help because of what happened to his Mum. I'm sorry, but I need to get going. It was nice to meet you ... um Miss?"

"Covert." She extended her hand and Harry shook it politely. "Connie Covert."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Covert. I would suggest not sneaking onto the Puddlemere United practice pitch again, security can get rough. I assume you're a witch otherwise the wards would not have let you by."

"I am, and thank you for the warning, Mr. Potter." She said with a lowered head. "It was nice to meet you ... in person."

"You can call me Harry." He said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you too, if you'll excuse me?" Harry smiled again and made his way to the locker room. He looked back to find that she had already disappeared and shook his head. _Connie Covert?_ He smiled slightly and after a hot shower and change, he was back at his flat holding a conference with Wood.

The two friends discussed their teammate's issues and after a short pause for Wood to speak with the owner, Harry had Hedwig on her way with the promised information for Marcus.

Harry found his mind wandering back to the redheaded Miss Covert several times the rest of the day as he shopped for the ingredients for Hermione's and his lunch the following afternoon. He figured he'd have to talk to her about how strange it felt to not be under a scrutinizing eye. As a matter of fact, when he thought about the brief encounter with the strange visitor he realized just how natural it felt to talk to her, he wasn't nervous, he didn't feel the least bit ogled, and the strange familiarity seemed to excite him.

The next morning was spent cooking Hermione's favorite entrée and readying himself for their lunch later in the day. When everything was perfect, he tucked the bouquet of flowers he'd gotten earlier that day under his arm and apparated to the Ministry's apparition point outside the main lobby. After a quick visit with the security guard and signing in, he was standing outside his best friend's office waiting patiently for her to answer his knock.

The door swung open and a tired-looking Hermione smiled as she ushered him through the door. "Sorry, I was taking a small break and must have dozed off." She said with a slight yawn.

"You look exhausted." Harry said with a kiss to her cheek. "These are for you." He said with a smile and presented the tulips he'd gotten her earlier. "As is this." He presented the basket full of food and grinned at the look on her face.

"What?" She said with a smile.

"I like how you smile at the small things." Harry said with a shrug. "Now have a seat and we'll have lunch. How's the paperwork going?"

Hermione looked around her office quickly. "It's going well ... I had my assistant fetch copies of a few forms I need ... There's so much I have to fill out for one event! It's maddening!"

Harry stood behind the now seated Hermione and began to slowly massage her shoulders. "I'm sure you're doing a wonderful job." He said softly as she closed her eyes and moaned.

"Oh, that feels so good." She said quietly. "Can I take you home for more of this?" She asked then stiffened suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Harry laughed. "Do you want me to stop?"

Hermione shook her head and seemed to relax. "S-sorry ..." She mumbled.

"That's ok." He said after a few more moments of running his thumbs over her lower neck. "Hey, do you mind if I ask you for some advice?"

"Advice? About what?" She asked hesitantly.

Harry pulled up a chair on the other side of her desk and took a seat. "Well, I sort of met someone."

"You did?" She asked in surprise. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, actually." He admitted. "I don't know what's wrong with me ... She seemed familiar but I couldn't track down what it was about her ..."

"Do you know her name? Where did you meet her?" Hermione asked nonchalantly as she dug into her lunch. "This is excellent pasta, Harry."

He smiled at her complement. "It's your favorite ... Her name is Connie Covert and I think she's from Ireland, or she lived there for some time."

Hermione nodded as she took a drink from her glass. "Is her accent strong?"

Harry shook his head. "The first thing that ran through my head was: Weasley." Hermione spit out the water she'd just sipped and began to cough. "Whoa, are you alright there?" He reached over and rubbed her back.

Hermione held up a hand that she was fine and after recovering from the coughing fit looked up to him. "Weasley?"

Harry nodded but still held a look of concern on his face. "Red hair, freckles, blue eyes ... If not for the accent and name I would have guessed she was related to Dad."

"Oh." She said with a slight smile. "Well, it could be possible, I guess. Did you notice a wedding ring or any jewelry?"

"She was wearing a black and silver choker but no rings or earrings ... Do you think I should ask her out on a date or something?"

"Do you know where she is?" Hermione asked after dabbing the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

Harry sighed. "Well, there's that obstacle." He perked up. "She said she'd be at the auction ..."

"Maybe she'll bid on you then." Hermione offered in a business-like manner. "If not, you could always ask her afterwards."

"So you're ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione said with a dismissive wave. "It's not like we're dating or anything ..."

Harry smiled and pulled her into a sudden hug. "I'm glad I talked to you." He said with a sigh of relief.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his reaction and pulled away. "I need to get back to work, Harry." She said after a moment. "The lunch was wonderful, thank you. Where'd you find it? I'd like to visit the restaurant some evening."

"Oh, you'll have to visit my flat then." He said as he cleared away the plates into his basket. "I put it together this morning before I came down."

"You cooked this?" She asked with wide eyes. Harry nodded and smiled at her. "You still surprise me after all this time, Harry." She said with a smile.

"I've never had occasion to cook before." He said with a grin. "I'm glad you liked it, I was afraid that the only things I was good at were Quidditch and defense against the dark arts ..."

"Harry, you've got more talents than you realize." Hermione said concernedly. "Fighting dark wizards and chasing after a snitch aren't the only things you're capable of ... You could do anything you chose, believe that."

Harry smiled at her as they crossed back to the door to her office. "I'll try. I guess I'll see you next Wednesday ..."

"See you then, Harry." She said with a smile. "Don't sell yourself short, you still surprise me and I know you better than I know myself."

With a final hug, Hermione shut herself in her office leaving Harry standing in the hallway looking at the door. "Thanks, Hermione ... I think I'll floo Madam Hooch this afternoon instead of Monday." He said quietly to the woman in her closed office. "Nothing left to do today but get ready for tomorrow ... I don't know why I'm doing this but here goes nothing ..."


	3. Let the Games Begin

CHAPTER THREE

Let the Games Begin

With his Metamorphmagus abilities, Harry didn't really need to shave or have his hair trimmed for the charity event. The remaining requirement was a tuxedo and he had two of them for special occasions such as this. He was sitting on the soft cushions of the den's window seat looking out at the rain that had started to fall earlier that morning. It was coming down in soft sheets of drizzle from a rather gray, gloomy sky. Even with the tension building from the upcoming activities and the downtrodden, depressed scene outside his window, he wore a smile on his face. Taking Hermione's last words to heart, he contacted Rolanda Hooch, Hogwarts' flying instructor and Quidditch coach, and inquired about the possibility of becoming her assistant. He was rather surprised when she told him of her retirement and that she could hang in until after the playoffs. He'd flooed in immediately and started the paperwork that would place him with the Hogwarts' staff by the start of the upcoming term.

Thoughts raced through his head at an alarming speed. Madam Hooch had given him copies of her lesson plans and the Quidditch rosters for next years teams, barring any suspensions due to grades dropping below acceptable levels, misconduct, or graduation. He'd spent all afternoon becoming familiar with the different charts, tables, school bylaws and other paraphernalia associated with becoming a professor.

After the meeting with his old flying instructor, Harry had paid a visit to McGonagall for an informal meeting. They'd caught each other up on the comings and goings in their particular parts of the world and Harry found that they were still running through defense against the dark arts teachers on a yearly basis. This wasn't due to Voldemort's manipulation of that particular position like in the past but the superstition that grew because of those circumstances was the main drive in so many leaving after a year.

Minerva had offered the job to him on several occasions and this visit was no different. Harry politely declined, once again stating that he'd had enough of dark wizards and recent events to last him several lifetimes. What he was really interested in was helping students learn to fly and coaching Quidditch instead of being the center of attention of thousands of rabid fans.

The day finished up with a quick floo to Hermione at her office where he'd scolded her about overworking and to let her know that he had something important to tell her at Wednesday's get together. She'd promised that she'd get some sleep and wished him good luck at the auction. When she mentioned the auction, he'd gotten depressed once again that she'd not be there to bail him out of the predicament but she was still too busy to come.

Harry sighed and looked at the clock on the mantle. "Almost time." He said nervously. With a flick of his wand, his baggy sweat pants and T-shirt were exchanged for his tailored tux. The bow-tie was tied with another wave and he slipped into the pair of dress shoes he'd picked up earlier that day.

"Harry, you almost ready, mate?" Ron called from the sitting room.

"I'm on my way!" Harry shouted back and within a few moments the two best friends were rushing to the limousine the Department of Magical Games and Sports provided for them. Ginny was already sitting in the back, thankfully without Draco, wearing her black Auror robes and smiling appreciatively at the two men.

"You two look fabulous." She said with a laugh. "If only Hermione could see you in those!"

Harry grinned as he raised an eyebrow. "Well, she couldn't make it so look who's the fool?"

Ron laughed and straightened his jacket. "What are you doing here, Gin? I thought you'd be off snogging the ferret?"

"Watch it, Ron." Ginny's face darkened dangerously. "I've been assigned to keep people off of Harry tonight. Draco will be there, we thought it best to keep him out of such close proximity with you two."

"Good plan." Harry said with a grin. "I don't need bat bogeys attacking me like a certain friend of mine ..."

"It's not fun, Harry." Ron said with a frown. "If Ginny had chosen someone else I would be blissfully unaware of just what that feels like."

"Do you know what's happening tonight, Ginny? The arrival and such I mean. I reckon a limo is rather extreme for a charity event."

"You didn't receive instructions with your invitation?" She asked then frowned at the shake of his head. "They've turned it into a red carpet event. I'll be escorting you down the carpet and I shouldn't be too far from you through the night. After the winning bid is made, we have to interview the one who won to make sure they aren't trying to isolate you with the date or day trip."

"The Ministry does realize that I can take care of myself, don't they?" Harry grunted in frustration. "I reckon there are dark wizards out there ready to avenge Voldemort ..."

"I brought that up as well and the answer I got was the one you're about to get: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Ginny smiled at the jump from her two brothers.

"Moody needs to calm down a bit." Ron said with a grin. "He's more paranoid now than when You-Kn ... err V-Voldemort was around."

"We're here, Sirs, Madam." The driver said indifferently from the front. Harry looked out the window and the color drained from his face at the number of people who were standing to either side of the long, velvet carpet and canopy he was expected to walk down. There were a few people halfway to the doors of the hall as the car pulled up and he looked to his feet self-consciously.

"Harry, don't worry, it's just a few hundred people." Ron said with a glint in his eye. "Just smile and wave as you walk up to the doors!"

A man in a bellman's uniform opened the door and Ron stepped out to the carpet to the cheering people. He stopped and signed an autograph of two for people wearing Chudley Cannon colors and continued towards the doors as he had just suggested. Harry gulped and went for the door but Ginny stopped him gently.

"Let me go first." She said with a grin. "Wouldn't want another squealing fan to jump out at you, now would we?" Harry grimaced at the thought but quickly returned her smile before she stepped out onto the velvet carpet. After a quick scan she ushered him out of the car.

"People are excited today at the arrival of Harry Potter, sports star and war veteran!" The announcer said over an enchanted microphone. The people lining the entryway were screaming his name and clapping as he walked by them. He waved shyly at a few people and smiled nervously as they made their way to the double doors of the building.

"I'm going to kill them all for this." Harry whispered through his faux smile.

"It's only one night, Harry." Ginny whispered back as she watched around him. "It'll be over before you know it."

The walk seemed to take forever but he eventually made it to the steps and quickly found himself in the large hall that was hosting the event. There were hundreds of people milling about, chatting jovially, and sharing drinks. A few reporters for the Daily Prophet were scurrying about as well as a special correspondent for The Quibbler. Ginny kept close for the first few minutes as Harry acclimated himself to his crowded surroundings, then slipped off to a reasonable distance as he walked around and shared one-word pleasantries with the other guests.

Oliver Wood found him hovering around the buffet table with a tall woman in tow. "Harry, you'll never guess who I ran into!"

One look at the exotically beautiful woman caused Harry's jaw to drop to his chest. "Cho?" He whispered disbelievingly.

"Hello, Harry." She said with a curt smile and false warmth. Harry picked up on the tone immediately and suddenly wished that Wood knew the history between the former Ravenclaw seeker turned pro and himself.

"I thought it would be fun to catch up on old times." Wood shouted over the din of the assembly. He completely failed to notice the arctic breeze flowing between his teammate and old schoolmate as he brought his drink to his lips.

"Harry! There you are!" Ron said with a grin. Before anyone could protest, he yanked his best friend off into a crowd of people that Harry recognized.

"Seamus! Neville! Dean! It's been a while!" Harry shouted with a smile. They all clasped hands and pulled each other into one-armed hugs as grins slid into place. "How's the wife, Seamus?"

"Smashing! We're expecting our first baby in a few months!" Seamus smiled happily at the announcement.

"Congratulations! How's Parvati handling the pregnancy?" Harry beamed in return.

"She's doing well, morning sickness is still an issue but it's slowing down. She's had the worst cravings ..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the First Annual Charity Bachelor's Auction!" Ludo Bagman announced from the stage. "All proceeds from tonight's event will be presented to Comic Relief. There are brochures and pamphlets located around the ballroom for your information and perusal!"

There was polite applause as the crowd gathered for the upcoming auction and Ginny appeared at Harry's side to escort him to the staging area.

"The auction will begin momentarily! If you wish to partake in the bidding process, please register with the kind people to the left of the stage." Bagman said with a smile and a wave of his hand to his right. There were several people with registration books and numbered paddles sitting at a long table where paddles were being passed out to those who signed in.

"You're going to have a bit of a wait, Mr. Potter." An attendant said with a polite smile. "Please have a seat at the end of the row."

"Why am I going to have to wait?"

"The Minister wants to save the savior of the wizarding world for last." The attendant replied in a rehearsed manner as Harry took his seat. He watched the young man leave then grunted and examined the thick curtain in front of him. There were several chairs lined side by side to his right and he spotted Wood, Ron, Neville, and Dean a bit further down the line.

"Harry, I'll be in the crowd watching for anything." Ginny said reassuringly. "I know you don't need the help, but if you do, signal me with this crystal." She handed him a small, transparent crystal on a chain and showed him how it worked. "If you need to get out, just let me know and we'll have a team escort you out of the building."

Harry nodded absently and pocketed the wizarding charm. "Are any of the others getting this treatment?"

Ludo Bagman's voice echoed over the assembly to laughter from a few well placed jokes and a commentary on the evening's charity.

"They are, but you, Ron, and Neville have personal guards." Ginny said evenly. "The others have been assigned as a group to a different squad."

"And without further ado, I give you your bachelors!"

"That's my cue." Ginny whispered into his ear and headed offstage.

The curtains rose and Harry sighed in relief as the lights rained brilliance on him and the others who were seated onstage. He could hear the applause but had to squint to see any of the crowd. There were a few flashes from cameras and Ludo introduced the first bachelor.

Harry watched as the first three were auctioned off rather quickly. There didn't seem to be much of a bidding atmosphere from the crowd and he was wondering just what he'd stumbled into. His mind was wandering as he heard Ron's name announced to the applause of the audience.

Ron stood and gave Harry a thumbs-up as he took center stage and took off his jacket. Ludo rattled off Ron's achievements with the Chudley Cannons, his involvement in the war and a few interesting facts centered on his developed gourmet palette and the date he'd take his winning bidder on.

"Let's start the bidding at ten ... We have ten do we have fifteen? fifteen, thank you, twenty, thank you, Madam ... twenty-five? thirty? Thank you, miss."

Somewhere from the crowd a familiar voice piped up. "Two-thousand!"

"Ah, two-thousand to the pretty blonde, do we have any other bids?" Bagman smiled as he looked around. Ron shot a terrified look at Harry. "Two-thousand going once ... twice ... The winning bid is two-thousand to number six nine."

A woman in a long dress escorted Ron to the right of the stage as Harry's best friend looked to him with wide, horror-filled eyes. The color had drained from his face and Harry distinctly saw Ron mouth 'Luna' before he disappeared behind another long curtain.

Harry had to suppress a grin. He knew that this was probably the only chance she'd have to spend any time with Ron and his best friend was contractually obligated to take her on a date. _Here's hoping that he'll be pleasantly surprised!_ Harry thought to himself as Dean was presented to the crowd.

A few moments later, Dean Thomas was walking happily off the stage to meet Lavender Brown. She'd spent fifty on his old friend and something told Harry that it was a plan the on again, off again couple had concocted before they arrived.

Neville wasn't so lucky. The poor bloke had only two bids and the winning one was a mere five and to a much older lady at that. The winner was cackling about finally winning a man as she waddled excitedly to meet her prize. Neville looked worse than he did when he'd hopped to the Gryffindor common room with the Malfoy induced leg locker curse applied to him. There would definitely have to be a consolation get together with him after his date.

"And now we have sports captain and player, Oliver Wood!" The bidding went well for the confident young man. He'd reached one-hundred fifty before the bidding ended and he smiled at Harry after he pointed to the one and only Angelina Johnson.

There were two more bachelors before Harry and as the bidding went on, he grew more and more nervous. There weren't many women participating yet and Harry was surprised when the last of the two was won by a distinguished, older gentleman. Harry gulped and hoped that wouldn't happen to him and prayed that Cho would keep to herself.

"The one we've all been waiting for, sportsman and hero of the last war, Mr. Harry Potter!" Ludo said in his best game show host voice. The applause was deafening as Harry slowly and nervously stepped into the spotlight. It was warm with his jacket on and he decided it would be best to take it off.

"The quiet and mysterious Mr. Potter will wine and dine you at a luxurious five star restaurant this following Wednesday evening in addition to a day out on the town with the lucky winner of this bid. Shall we start at fifty? Fifty, thank you, seventy-five ... one-hundred! Three-hundred, thank you, Miss! Four-hundred to the pretty redhead ..."

Harry tried to keep up with the paddles as they flew into the air. He watched as Cho Chang indicated a bid of seven-hundred then Ginny put in a bid for eight. Connie showed up with a bid of eight-fifty then another girl put in a bid of nine-hundred. His head began to spin as he tried to keep track of the bidding war that was taking place in the audience. He noticed the dirty looks that Cho gave the other women as she upped the bid again then watched as Ginny was surreptitiously dragged from the room by Draco. Harry went for the pendant in his pocket when Ludo clapped his hands.

"Wonderful! Mr. Potter has been won by number twelve for three-thousand!" The head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports beamed at Harry as he was escorted to the side of the stage as the others had been earlier.

He looked around anxiously to see who had put in the winning bid when his hand locked around the crystal Ginny gave him. Following her instructions, he spoke clearly into the wizarding device. "Ginny, are you ok?"

Her voice echoed back with a strange twang, as if she was currently standing in a tin can, and he raised it to his ear. "I'll be fine, Harry." She whispered into the crystal. "Tell me what happened when we drive you home ... I swapped with McMillan for the moment so you'll have to use code five two four to contact him."

"If Draco does anything to hurt you ..." Harry whispered back.

"Don't worry about it." She hissed in quick reply. "I've got to go, I'll see you later."

Harry looked up to see Cho Chang approaching the table with her paddle. She looked at him longingly for a moment then turned on her heel and left the ballroom. He subconsciously wiped the sweat from his brow and glanced around with a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Potter?" A young, blonde woman in a Ministry uniform said from the side. "If you'll follow me, your winner will join you shortly. The background interview is happening at the moment and I've been instructed to escort you to a waiting area."

Harry nodded and followed the Ministry representative to a curtained off room. A thousand images flew through his mind as they closed in on their destination. He wished Hermione was there and had bailed him out of the situation. Why was Cho bidding for him when he knew perfectly well that she understood his feelings towards her? Why did Ginny bid on him when she was so engrossed in the ferret? Who held the winning bid? He didn't see the numbers on their paddles and the distraction that Ginny and Draco caused didn't allow him to see who it was. Was a man the winner like the other bloke before him? He shuddered at the thought.

He rounded the edge of the curtain, lost in thought, and was pulled out of his reverie when his guide cleared her throat.

"Yes?" He looked up at the young woman quickly.

"Mr. Potter, if you'll have a seat, she'll be here momentarily." His guide turned and left him to the soft chair in front of him and he took a seat. As the minutes passed by, he became more and more nervous and found that he was sweating profusely. He hadn't noticed the pitcher of iced water on the table and poured himself a glass. He drained it quickly and started on another when a familiar voice floated to him from the curtain.

"Harry?"

He looked up to Ginny and her tear-stained cheeks. He was on his feet in an instant and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Are you ok?"

"Draco broke up with me." She said quietly as she hugged him back.

"What? Why on earth would the git do that?" Harry whispered harshly. "Doesn't he know just how good he has it?"

Ginny sputtered out a laugh and pulled out of the hug. "He got jealous when I bid on you." She admitted as her eyes fell to the floor. "I couldn't help having a little fun ..."

"That's no reason to leave you!" Harry growled angrily. He poured another glass of water and handed it to her. "Have a seat, Gin." He said as he pulled out the other chair. "I didn't know you had that many galleons ..."

Ginny looked up quickly. "What?"

"You won the bid, didn't you?" He asked guardedly. "I don't know how you could have with the ferret dragging you out like that ..."

"Don't call him that, Harry." She said in a low voice.

Harry caught the hint of anger to her voice and backed off with his hands in the air. "I apologize, but I call them as I see them ... I won't call him that in front of you again."

Ginny looked to her glass of water. "I didn't win the bid." She admitted. "Like I said, I was just having some fun."

"I won the bid."

Harry and Ginny both turned to the woman standing in the opening of the curtains. Harry slumped back with a sigh of relief and smiled at the saint who'd saved him from another date with Cho Chang.


	4. Of Plans and Schedules

CHAPTER FOUR

Of Plans and Schedules

"That was some bidding war!" Connie said with a smile. "Let's hope you're worth it!"

Harry laughed nervously and stood to shake her hand. "I hope I don't disappoint you." He said with a smile. She took his hand warmly and sat in the chair he pulled out for her. "How did your background screening fare? All this security for a simple date, you'd think they were afraid that you were from Azkaban ..."

"They were pretty thorough with their questions and I don't think they'd let me through if I were playing the role in some Death Eater plot to assassinate you." She smiled at the look of relief on Harry's face and took the glass of water he offered her.

"Miss Covert, Mr. Potter, there are some forms the Ministry requests that you complete to dissuade any actions against the departments involved with this event should any mishaps occur." An attendant announced from the curtain opening. She walked into the makeshift room and handed each a stack of papers. "Please read these over and sign them in the indicated places on all three copies. When you've finished, please leave them with the personnel by the table at the end of the stage where bidding registration was located earlier."

Harry and Connie looked over the papers and began signing where indicated when she sighed in frustration and stood abruptly. "I'll be right back. I signed in the wrong place." Harry smiled at her and watched her leave before returning to his own papers.

"What was that?" Ginny asked with a sly grin.

"What was what?" Harry asked without looking up from what reminded him of a small novel lying on the table in front of him.

"That look! I haven't seen you look at _anyone_ like that."

"You aren't always around me, now are you?" Harry replied with a grin as he continued his search for the indicated signing locations in the massive amounts of text the parchment held. "I admit, she's attractive ... and there's something vaguely familiar about her ..."

"You'll have a day and an evening to find out what that is." Ginny said with a smile. She sat back in her chair and took a long pull from her glass before sighing. "It would have been interesting if I had won ... That might have given Draco a real reason ..."

"Gin, I'm sorry but he's a git, he always has been ... What did you see in him anyway?"

"Do you want the truth?" She sat on the edge of her chair and leaned forward.

Harry finished scrawling the last signature and looked up. "That would nice. I've never been able to figure out what women saw in him." He replied with a lopsided grin.

"Don't go spare on me, but you and Draco have a lot in common." She rolled her eyes and sat back when Harry's face went red. "Don't you start! You wanted the truth ... There are differences between you two ... He was spoiled rotten by his parents ... But that's all in the past and I know he wasn't the nicest person in the world! He didn't join the Death Eaters when his father pressed him to so he can't be all bad!"

"You don't have to be a Death Eater to be evil, Ginny." Harry said evenly. "You're an Auror now, you should know that. I don't agree with what you said about us being alike, not one bit! And don't roll your eyes at me! He's hated me from the day that I refused to shake his hand during first year. You've seen how he acted all through school, how he treated your brother, your best friend, and how he put down your family! He's the one who left you, that tells me he wasn't worth it. You've got much more going for you than having to date someone like him. I half expected you to help Neville when that elderly woman bid on him ..." Harry smiled at the look she gave him.

"Why on earth would I be remotely interested in him?" Ginny said with a look of disgust.

"Well, he's far more like me than Malfoy ever will be, he's a great guy, he's intelligent, and I think he's had something for you since he took you to the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"He's also homely, clumsy, and rather insecure."

"Wouldn't you be insecure if the people he called his friends couldn't get past his flaws and see him for who he is?" Harry said with a smile.

Ginny glowered at him and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you ..."

"I said, look who's ..."

"Sorry that took so long." Connie said with a smile. "They had to floo in another copy of the papers."

Harry gave Ginny a 'we'll talk about this later' look and stood when his soon-to-be-date arrived. "Is there anywhere in particular you wanted to go on our date?" He asked with a smile as he offered her chair once again.

She smiled and thought for a moment. "Actually, I've only been to the hotel restaurant and don't know the area well." She grinned sheepishly and looked to the floor.

Harry smiled then slapped his forehead. "Sorry, I'm not thinking. Connie, this is my sister, Ginny Weasley. Ginny, Connie Covert."

Both women jumped and smiled awkwardly at each other before shaking hands.

"Weasley? But if she's your sister ..."

Harry nodded. "Her parents adopted me when I was sixteen. We kept that detail out of the books ..."

Connie looked over Ginny quickly and smiled. "I see what you mean about the resemblance. We could pass for sisters ourselves ..."

Ginny stifled a laugh and smiled apologetically. "I think the accent would give it away, Connie." They both shared a laugh and Harry smiled at them.

_If she gets along this well with Ginny, Hermione might just approve!_

"When did they say the date was scheduled for?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"Wednesday night." Connie replied with a smile that quickly disappeared.

"Oh." Harry said perplexed. "That complicates things a little bit ..." Hermione's advice about Cho echoed from the back of his head and he smiled apologetically. "Connie, a few friends of mine and I get together Wednesday nights in Hogsmeade to remember friends who've died in the war ... Would it be ok if we stopped by for a quick drink after our date? I'd like to introduce you to my friends, we won't be long, I promise."

"Would these friends of yours be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, that would be them." Harry admitted. "If you don't want to go, that's fine, I'm sure they'll understand if I miss one night ..."

"N-no, that's ok, I don't want to disrupt any traditions or anything that you three have built up ..." She said with a small smile.

"Harry, your limo is ready to take you and Ron back." Ginny piped in quickly after pocketing her communication crystal.

"Do you want to come with?" Harry asked with a smile. "We could have the driver drop you off at your hotel."

"Oh, that's alright." She said with a smile. "I'll just apparate to my room. We do have all day tomorrow, don't we?"

"That we do ..." Harry sighed. "I've got to let Wood know that I can't make it to practice ..."

"Why don't I come watch you?" She asked helpfully. "It might be fun."

"I don't know if you want to sit around and watch us fly in circles for eight hours." Harry said with a grin. "It shouldn't be a problem since Wood has to spend the day with Angelina ... We'll probably just move the practice to Monday. I'll floo him tonight ... How should I contact you when I find out what's going on?" He got to his feet and smiled inquisitively at the young woman sitting across from him.

"You can owl me. I am a witch after all." She said with a smile.

"That does make things a bit easier ... Well, at least let me walk you out." Harry said as he extended his hand to her.

Connie smiled and took the offered hand. "Just as far as the apparition point, it's just inside the main doors."

Harry laughed. "Alright, I'll let you know Wood's decision tonight then."

The three of them made their way through the lingering crowd and just inside the doors Harry and Connie said goodnight. They settled for a handshake and with a small pop, she was gone. Harry shook his head and followed Ginny out under the awning, following the path they'd taken earlier from the street. Within a few moments, the two of them climbed into the apparently occupied limousine.

"Harry! You're back a bit early!" Ron said nervously as he scooted rather quickly and awkwardly from a smiling Luna.

Harry bit back a laugh and quickly looked to find Ginny had done the same.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked indignantly.

"My lipstick seems to adhere to your lips better than mine, Ronald." Luna said in her signature sing-song voice.

Ron blushed to the point where one couldn't tell where his hair ended and face started. Harry and Ginny burst into a fits of laughter at the sight of their brother quickly scrubbing his lips clean.

"Ron ... It's ok!" Harry said between gasps for air. "I won't tell Hermione ..."

"Why not? I've been over that crush I had on her since I found out that ..."

"Luna, why'd you spend so much on this dolt?!" Ginny asked suddenly as she scooted forward, blocking Harry's view of Ron in the process. Ron jerked his foot out from under hers and rubbed it gingerly.

"What in bloody hell did you do that for?!" Ron barked at her.

"Oh, was that your foot?" Ginny asked with a sickly sweet voice. "I'm so very sorry about that."

Luna seemed to not notice the banter between the Weasley siblings and retrieved her butterbeer bottle cap necklace from her purse. She slid it over her head and popped one of them in her mouth as she contemplated the answer she'd give.

"I thought that if I bid high enough, nobody would be willing to steal Ronald from me." Luna said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "It seemed to be the logical thing to do."

"I mean, two-thousand Galleons? I think you could have had him for far less." Ginny said with an evil grin and a wink to Harry.

Harry smiled and watched as his best friend's face became redder. "Well, she did beat everyone to the punch and avoid a bidding war."

Ron looked at Harry with a look of shock etched on his freckled face. "You're turning against me too?"

"No, just stating the obvious." Harry said with a smile. "I was almost bought by Cho ... I never want to be stuck in a contract with her ... Thanks for saving me tonight."

"I felt the temperature drop more than what Dementors cause ... I didn't want the crowd to go into a panic." Ron said with a laugh.

The ride home was rather uneventful, aside from the jibes that Ginny kept throwing at Ron for snogging with Luna. The eccentric blonde didn't seem to mind in the least she continued to gaze dreamily at the object of her affection and occasionally popped a bottle cap in her mouth as she hummed Weasley Is Our King out of tune.

Harry found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Connie out of his mind. He felt like he'd met her before but wasn't quite sure where.

As soon as they arrived at the flat, Harry flooed Oliver for confirmation that practice was indeed moved to Monday to accommodate the dates that the two of them were bound to fulfill. He sat back and sighed with relief that the first scheduling snafu was cleared up and smiled because Connie agreed to join the three of them at The Three Broomsticks. Harry quickly scribbled a note letting her know that everything was a go for Sunday and to meet him at his flat at ten for their day out and about. A quick scout around the back garden revealed Hedwig's hiding place and Harry quickly tied the note to her outstretched leg.

"Pig's at the Burrow, Hedwig." Harry said with a smile. "No need to hide tonight. Could you deliver this to Connie Covert?"

Hedwig nipped Harry's finger affectionately and took flight not long after. Harry watched her fly off and grinned as she disappeared into the night. "One of these days, I'll find out how you know where to find people ..."

Thinking about the next day was a challenge. Harry had never been on a date with anyone other than Cho and the only female companionship he ever really cared about was Hermione's.

_I can't keep asking her for advice ... _He thought as he paced his den. _I'm going to have to figure these things out for myself sooner or later._ Harry reviewed the times he spent with Hermione or Ginny or both of them and attempted to piece together the best course of action he had available to him. Hermione enjoyed reading and testing different restaurants when they were out. Ginny, on the few outings he'd had with her before Draco came into the picture, liked to do sporty things, hiking, bicycling, flying ... She even found that rounders and football were fun when he'd taken her to a park where they watched children play these games. Hermione liked picnics as well.

Harry sat at his desk and quickly drew up a schedule for the next day. He laughed to himself when he realized what he was doing and laughed harder at the imagined reaction Hermione would give him if she'd found out.

He quickly formulated a plan and set off to the kitchen to make sure everything for a picnic lunch would be available. Harry was in luck and was soon slicing up the chicken Molly sent home with Ron and searing it in a pan with a few herbs and spices. It took him a good hour or two to put together the sandwiches, fruit, and cakes for lunch. The forecast called for chilly, but comfortable and dry weather so he decided to brew a fresh batch of hot cocoa in lieu of tea in the morning.

"May as well make it romantic." He said to himself as he dug around for a candle in one of the cupboards. Soon afterwards, he had two blankets and a bottle of wine ready as well. The cocoa could be substituted if it was too chilly for wine. He placed everything in a basket and placed a chilling charm on the contents. After locking it in his room to keep Ron from devouring everything, he made his way to the den.

"Hermione's flat." Harry said clearly as he threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace. He got to his knees on the pillow he used for floo conferences and slid his head into the green flames.

"Hermione? Are you home?" He called into the dark room. There was a clatter and someone stumbled into the room.

"Harry?" She said quietly.

"Are you alright? Your voice sounds a little rough ..." He asked concernedly.

Hermione cleared her throat and rubbed her neck. "Just a little congested." She said quietly. "How'd the auction go?"

"Connie placed the winning bid." He said with a smile. "There are going to be some happy children in the future. Ron and I pulled in five-thousand galleons alone."

"How much did she pay for you?"

"Three-thousand ..." Harry said with a greenish blush. "I missed most of the bidding when Draco dragged Ginny outside. They broke up tonight because Ginny bid on me ..."

"He what?! If I get my hands on that low-life, I'm going to wring his neck!" Hermione sat in a huff in front of the fireplace.

"I know. Gin said she could handle it, but I know quite a few people who are in line to show the ferret what Buckbeak's favorite snack is ..." Harry said with an evil grin. "That or he'll figure out what he's done wrong when Ginny unleashes the bat-bogey hex on him ..."

"How did the screening go for Connie?" Hermione asked dryly. "Was she a Death Eater?"

"They wouldn't have let her in to see me if she were, would they?" He replied with a grin. "That brings me to why I've called so late, and sorry for doing so."

"That's fine, what's on your mind?"

Harry thought for a few minutes, trying to find the best words to use. "The Ministry already set the times for the winner's date and day with me ... Wood pushed training back to Monday, but the date is Wednesday night. I talked with her about meeting with you and Ron after dinner if that's ok with you?"

"That'll be fine, Harry." Hermione said dismissively. "I need to get some sleep, as per _someone's_ orders ... There's going to be even more paperwork to go through tomorrow to funnel the winnings to Comic Relief. Did they give you the standard disclaimer forms?"

"The ones where the Ministry isn't held liable for damages or any type of disasters that the event might cause? Yeah, we had to finish them before we left."

Hermione turned to a knocking on her window and flashed Harry an apologetic smile. "I've got an owl at the window, can I talk to you later?"

"Sure, Hermione. Oh, what would be a safe flower to give to someone you don't quite know yet? I don't think roses are appropriate for a first day together."

Hermione looked at her window then quickly smiled at Harry. "Try daisies, they're romantic but not as formal as roses. I'm sorry, Harry, but I've got to go ..."

"Thanks for the tip! Goodnight, Hermione." Harry winked at her then pulled his head from the fireplace just as she stood to open her window.

"Daisies? I'm going to do some running around tomorrow." He mumbled to himself as he walked to his room. The chilling charm was still in place and though he was tired, a smile crept across his features.

_Tomorrow I discover more about the enigmatic Miss Covert ..._ Harry changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed eagerly waiting for the next day to arrive.


	5. Why Do Fools Fall In Love

Chapter Five

Why Do Fools Fall In Love

The night sped by in the same way that rockets don't. Harry tossed and turned as he passed fitfully from one dream to another. First he was flying a giant version of Hedwig in a Quidditch match where a fairy version of Hermione was the snitch then he was going to the Yule Ball with a wolf in an old-fashioned nightgown. He didn't quite understand what was going on from one setting to the next but he felt quite confused when he woke the next morning to his doorbell going off. He slapped his glasses on his face and looked at his alarm clock.

"I'm late! I'm late for this date!" He shouted in alarm. In one fluid motion, he was out of bed, in a pair of sweat pants, and had pulled on one of his button down dress shirts. He shot like a rocket to the front door and unceremoniously ripped it open.

An extremely startled redheaded woman jumped back and leveled her wand at the sudden disappearance of the door and stifled a laugh at the haphazardly dressed man standing in the doorway.

"Sorry!" He blurted quickly. "I had a hard time sleeping, please come in."

Connie smiled and returned her wand to it's previous hiding place and stepped into the front hall gracefully. "This is a nice flat you have." She said appraisingly. "Lots of room."

"Thanks, would you like something to drink while I get ready?" He asked politely. "I shouldn't be more than a few minutes."

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied and sat on the sofa when he indicated it was fine to do so.

"I just need a shower and a fresh set of clothes, I'll be right back." With a smile, he was into his private bath for a quick cleanup then quickly into a fresh pair of jeans and jersey. He was out the door with his prepared basket in hand in quick succession and smiled brightly at the woman he'd be spending the day with. "Ready to go?"

"I'm ready when you are." She said with a smile as she turned from the photographs she'd been perusing. "So these are Ron and Hermione?"

Harry walked over and looked at the moving moments in time and smiled fondly. "That's right. This one is from our first year ... this one here is just before graduation ... The only one with me in the hospital is after our fight with Voldemort."

Connie flinched at the name and smiled apologetically.

Harry smiled kindly and nodded. "It's alright. There are still too many people who fear his name. Did his actions affect you?"

Connie sighed and nodded. "M-my parents and little brother were tortured to death by Death Eaters." She whispered quietly. She looked at a picture of Hagrid with a dreamy look in her eyes as if she were visiting a grave. "A friend of mine tried to stop them but he died as well ..."

Harry placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "Hermione went through the same thing." He said quietly. "My first real friend in the wizarding world, Hagrid, died protecting her family as well ..." He stopped and blinked for a second and looked at Connie. "I think you two might have some things in common."

Connie let out a breath she had been holding and smiled at him. "I guess I'll have to meet her one day then?"

Harry smiled as he guided her to the door. "I was hoping Wednesday would be a good time for the both of you." He said with a laugh. "Now, why don't we concentrate on today and forget about the past for a few hours?"

"That sounds wonderful." She said with a smile. "Where are we going?"

"That, my dear, is a secret for now." They stopped in front of the door but he didn't reach for it. She went for the doorknob but he caught her hand. "We're going to apparate." He said with a grin.

She looked at him a bit surprised. "There's a good chance that I'll splinch if I don't know where I'm going ..."

"Not if I'm guiding you." He said with a smile. "Just hold on to my hand and we'll be there in a flash."

"Your hands are full ... How can you use your wand?" She asked quickly.

"Oh, another thing that's been kept out of the books. I know wandless magic." He grinned at the look of awe on her face and cleared his throat. "Ready?" She nodded mutely and with a soft pop, they found themselves standing in the center of a large park. They were standing at the base of a green hillock that overlooked a stand of trees and a large lake. Harry smiled and led her towards a single oak that provided a wonderful amount of shade.

"This park is beautiful." She said quietly as she looked around at the flowerbeds that lined a low wall that had been hidden by the hillock. A stand of maples circled the opposite side of the lake. A carp jumped from the once placid waters near the shore and disappeared beneath it's surface. "Where is this place?"

"We're at the gardens near my ancestral home." He said with a grin. "The entire place is unplottable and only my guests and I can apparate beyond the outer wards."

"You've got ancestral lands?" She asked bewildered.

"Another secret of mine." He said shyly. "I hope you don't mind if I keep the exact location a secret ..."

"No ... Not at all ..." She had lost the ability to speak as once hidden spires now loomed over the trees.

"I guess you can see the castle?" He said with a chuckle at her wide eyes. "My parents had left me more than what I thought." He admitted. "There are other holdings and such, but I haven't had the time to inspect everything."

"There's MORE?! I don't know if I can handle this." She said woozily. "I read so much about you and your family, but I never knew this!"

"There are many things that are hidden about the Potters, Connie." He said wistfully. "I haven't even had the chance to tell Hermione or Ron about all of this. I only just inherited it on my last birthday ..."

"I'm seeing something that the entire Dream Team hasn't shared in yet?" Connie asked with a hint of nervous laughter in her voice. "Why show me this before your friends?"

"I'll show them soon enough." He said in the same wistful, sing-song voice. "I really wanted Hermione to visit here, there's a library inside that she'd kill to get her hands on!" He let out a laugh as he pictured his best friend's reaction to the room.

"She's a reader then?" Connie asked quietly.

Harry snapped to and smiled apologetically. "I'm very sorry, Connie." He said quietly. He stopped and turned towards her. "I have to tell you something up front."

She looked into his eyes then glanced nervously to his chest. "Yes?"

With his free hand, he cupped her chin and tilted her face to meet his gaze. "Hermione is my best friend, Connie, as is Ron. They mean the world to me and if something happens between us ... I'm not sure if it will ..." He added at her look of surprise. "But if something does, you have to know that they come with me, especially Hermione, I owe her my life so many times over that I've lost track."

Connie took in his words and nodded gently, not once breaking eye contact. "I understand, Harry." She said in a whisper. "I'm not here to split you from your friends ... And I don't know if things will go beyond the charity auction." She winced at the look in his eyes and smiled slightly. "But there's a possibility."

"So, you're ok with the fact that I have a female best friend that I'm very close with?" He asked warily.

She nodded. "She helped you during the war and you both defeated You-Know-Who."

Harry smiled brightly at her and offered his arm. "That is such a relief." He said as he let out a deep breath. Connie took his offered arm as they continued their trek to the large oak. "You're the first who hasn't run off by knowing that aspect of me."

"Everyone's got to have their friends, Harry." Connie said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry. Did I bring up a bad memory about your friend?" He asked concernedly.

She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes but shook her head and smiled. "No, you didn't." She smiled at the great, old oak that was towering above them just a few meters away. There were two enormous roots that provided a perfect spot for a picnic blanket. Somewhere overhead baby birds chirped for their dinner and on the other side of the tree, two squirrels were romping in the grass.

"Like it?" Harry asked with a laugh.

Connie nodded silently and took in the view. She stopped suddenly and he saw her ears perk up. "Do you hear that?" She asked in an astonished voice.

Harry smiled. "What does it sound like to you?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Bach ... but it's like one of his concertos is being played on crystal?"

Harry laughed. "That's one of the nice things about this spot." He pointed to what, at first glance, seemed to be simple ivy that was growing over a cave mouth at the base of the cliff that the Potter castle used as a foundation. "That ivy is really a special kind of magical crystal. Each person that hears the wind play across them experiences a different kind of music." He explained to the wide-eyed woman. "You hear Bach, I'd assume Ron would hear Celestina Warbeck, and actually, Hermione would hear classical music as well."

"What do you hear?" She whispered in awe.

"Me? Well, it sounds rather silly ..." He said with a blush.

"Please, Harry, what do you hear?"

He looked at her carefully and saw she was interested. Harry cleared his throat and looked longingly at the ivy. "I hear my mother singing to me." He whispered as if he were in a trance. "I think this is the most wonderful place they left me. I don't care about the money, the castle, or any other object ... Hearing my mother's voice ..." He felt a hand on his shoulder and he smiled. The trance he was in seemed to have lifted and he turned to look at her once again. "I'm sorry." He said shyly. "I ... Well, I just felt like I could tell you that ..."

Connie returned his smile and looked to the blanket he'd laid on the ground. She looked back to his eyes and grinned. "You can tell me anything you want, Harry." She said quietly then she glanced at the basket and bag that were on the ground. "So, what do you have planned for us today?"

Harry shook his head and followed her gaze. "Oh, right, right ... Well, I don't really know much about you." He admitted with a blush. "And the only women I've been on outings with are my sister and Hermione. Well, I dated once but she and I didn't really fit well together ..." He cleared his throat and motioned for her to have a seat on the blanket. "I really didn't know what else to do so I made lunch, which I hope you like ... Are you a vegetarian or anything like that?"

Connie shook her head. "I'll eat just about anything, really." She said with a smile. "I like to try new foods and experience new flavors."

Harry beamed at the news and opened the picnic basket. "I've been dabbling in cooking recently." He said excitedly as plates were pulled from the wicker basket and laid before the two of them. "I am also on a special training diet for my team. I wanted to try something that I watched on a cooking show, but I put my own twist on it." He quickly produced two wrapped sandwiches, a bowl of fresh fruits and berries, and finally two wrapped cakes.

"This looks more like a feast!" She said with a smile. "I don't know if I could finish all of this in one setting!"

Harry smiled. "I got used to the feasts at Hogwarts it seems. The sandwiches have a chicken breast that was seared with a blend of herbs and spices. I didn't know what fruit you might like, and the cake is a special treat that I discovered when I was on a trip to America."

"You've been to America? I went to the Salem Witches' Institute." She said with a smile. "Where did you go?"

Harry grinned. "I spent a bit of time in California and New York City. The cake is carrot cake with a hint of rhubarb and pumpkin." He said with a grin. "I've had carrot cake before, but there was a small diner in California that served it with rhubarb and I decided to add a touch of pumpkin when I returned to London."

"How is it?" She asked nervously, poking the cake with her fork.

"The pumpkin adds a sweet taste and a nice creamy texture. The rhubarb adds a bit of sour and the two tend to offset each other nicely."

"I think I'll wait on that for now." She said with a shaky laugh.

"Eat whatever you like." He said with a smile. "Like I said, I was feeling adventurous and I didn't know what you'd like. Oh, and I have some cold, herbed pasta as well. Think spaghetti with garlic, basil, and oregano with a bit of parmesan and olive oil. It really beats hot weather." Her ears perked up at the mention of pasta and he didn't miss the interest. "Hold on and I'll serve you some." He said with a laugh.

She watched hungrily as he forked a good amount on her plate and Harry laughed as she dove eagerly into the dish. "This is _wonderful_, Harry!" She said between bites. "I haven't had anything quite like this before!"

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a laugh before taking a bite as well. He had to admit that his experimental cooking was paying off quite well and he was eager to see her reaction to the chicken sandwich he'd come up with.

As if she'd read his mind, Connie had taken a test bite from the wrapped sandwich that was in front of her and Harry smiled brightly as her eyes lit up. "What kind of bread is this?"

"It's honey oat." He replied with a smile. "The bread is supposed to be slightly dry, would you like some hot cocoa?"

She nodded eagerly and slid the piece of cake farther from her. Harry laughed and shook his head as he looked for the thermos he'd prepared this morning. "Is something wrong?" She asked tentatively as he fidgeted with several things in the basket then his bag.

"I forgot to make the hot cocoa." He said with a sigh. "How would you like wine instead?" He looked at her expecting disapproval but grinned at her smile.

"What do you have?" She asked.

"I just have some white zinfandel ... One of the fruitier varieties." He admitted with a blush. "I don't really like dry wines and Hermione was the only one I had any with ..."

"Zinfandel is fine." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I keep mentioning Hermione, don't I?"

"That's fine, she's your best friend, Harry."

"No, it's not." He admitted quietly. "No more talk about Hermione, it's all about you today."

She smiled softly and shook her head. "Hermione is part of who you are, Harry, I can't make you change that."

"She is, and I don't want to change, but I think it's time that I let you talk." He said with a smile. "You've heard me prattle on and on about this or that and I still haven't heard much about you."

She smiled shyly and looked for something to occupy her hands. She spotted the cake and without thinking about it, picked up the small platter and began stuffing small forkfuls of it in her mouth. Her eyes went wide when she'd realized what she'd done but found that she loved it. Within seconds she'd eaten the entire piece and began to frown.

"Would you like mine?" He asked with a laugh. He held out his untouched cake and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, I'd love to, thank you, Harry!" She said as she dug into her second helping with abandon. He handed her a flute of wine as he poured another for himself.

"What should we drink to?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm not sure." She said, mirroring his smile perfectly.

He thought for a few moments and raised his glass. "To new friends and a dynamic future!" He said with a smile.

"To new friends and a dynamic future." She laughed and the piercing ring of glass on glass echoed across the lake.

They drank to life and to loved ones lost before they'd decided they had enough to drink for the day. It would be terribly difficult for them to apparate home safely, she'd argued and Harry relented as he knew he would. They'd finished the majority of the food that was set before them and she lay back on the blanket with a groan.

"I can't eat another bite!" She said sleepily. "I don't think I can move either ..."

Harry chuckled softly and placed the empty plates and uneaten food back in the basket. "Well, now we have two choices." He grinned as she eyed him suspiciously. "One, I can read to you and two, we can take a nap."

"Read to me?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yes, read to you." He said with a smile. "I have a few books here that I thought you might like ... I wasn't sure, but it seemed right to choose them." He grinned at the interest she seemed to be showing and fished the books, along with two shrunken pillows from his bag. With a wave of his hand, the pillows expanded to their large, fluffy selves and he offered one to Connie.

"I didn't know if you'd enjoy Robert Frost or Emily Dickenson, but I had a slight inkling of an idea that you might like poetry." He said with a sly smile. "Was I right?"

"I love Poetry ..." She said with a slightly goofy grin.

"Would you like me to read some to you? All you have to do is get comfortable and I can start when you like."

He put his pillow against the oak's trunk and leaned in to it. To his surprise, she moved her pillow next to him and lay with her head close to his thigh. "I'm ready when you are." She said with a smile.

Harry grinned as he opened the book and began to read. He'd never read to anyone but Hermione and that was a textbook during sixth year, but he found that he was enjoying the experience immensely. She'd laugh magically when she was supposed to and he caught her wiping a tear from her cheek at one point during a sad sonnet. He didn't know when it had happened but somehow she'd gotten her head in his lap and he found himself running his fingers through her hair subconsciously.

He looked down and suddenly realized how the situation had turned. Connie had fallen asleep at one point and he looked down to her face as he closed the book and set it aside. He traced the spattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose with his eyes and continued his travels down her jaw line to her rosy lips. He couldn't help but trace every contour of her face and realized how familiar she seemed. It felt natural to sit with her like this and he smiled gently as he looked at the pink ribbon in her hair. He hadn't noticed it before but it seemed to add a kind of innocence to her delicate features.

Harry felt the urge to reach out and touch her cheek but he stopped himself before contact could be made. He sighed and looked out at the crystalline ivy and smiled contentedly as he listened to his mother sing to him. He hadn't realized that he'd gone back to stroking her hair and he lost all sense of time.

He felt Connie retie her ribbon and he looked down in surprise. "Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry." He said with a soft smile.

"N-no." She said nervously. "Did you untie my ribbon?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't know I had." He said softly as he looked back over the lake. "I was listening to my mum sing again." He refocused his attention on her then looked around briefly. "It's dark already?"

She turned her gaze to their surroundings and smiled wanly. "It looks like it. I guess today is over then ..."

Harry smiled apologetically. "I guess it is ..."

A few moments later, after they had packed everything for their return trip, Harry found himself walking very slowly back to the apparition point with Connie. He glanced at her hand longingly and before he could control himself, he'd taken it in his. She started but didn't pull away and they returned their gaze to the carpet of stars above.

"This is a beautiful night." She said breathlessly after a moment.

Harry had been watching her twinkling eyes and her long, red hair cascade over her shoulders. He smiled and without turning from her said, "Beautiful ..."

She glanced at him and blushed when she'd realized he wasn't looking at the stars. A smile began to creep across her face as they stopped walking.

Harry's heart was beating faster than he could ever remember and he was sure that she could feel the clammy sweat seeping from his palm. He heard her breath catch in her throat as he dropped his baggage to the lawn and cup her cheek with his hand. Her eyes went wide as he slowly inched his way to her lips and then fluttered closed as she stood upon the tips of her toes. He felt her sweet breath flow over his lips in short, ragged bursts and then it happened, their lips touched ever so gently and his heart stopped. He couldn't think and everything but her lips faded from his senses. They were soft, moist, and a lingering hint of raspberries and zinfandel reached his tongue. He felt her tongue gently ask for permission and he granted it without hesitation.

Somewhere along the line, arms had wrapped around one or the other and fingers were caught in each other's hair. They didn't know how long they were together but when they finally broke apart it was dizzying to not be connected.

"Harry ..." Connie said breathlessly.

"Connie ..." He said with a husky hint to his voice. He bent to kiss her again but was met with her fingers and not her lips.

"Harry, you don't know me ..." She said quietly, searching his eyes with hers.

He nodded mutely and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I know, we should slow down, shouldn't we?" He felt her nearly imperceptible nod against his chest and he sighed quietly. "I understand." He said with a hint of disappointment to his voice but when she pulled back to look into his eyes, he smiled genuinely at her.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile of her own. He nodded and retrieved his things before they walked to their exit point. With a wave, she disapparated and a few moments later, he did the same.

Ron still wasn't home from his day with Luna and Harry started pacing in his study. He looked at the clock on his mantle and saw that Hermione was still in transit. He went back to pacing as he waited for her to get home from work and looked at the device again. He sighed when it landed on WORK and didn't have the patience to wait for her to get home.

With a pop, he was standing in the Ministry of Magic caught in a determined stride to the security desk. After a few pleasantries, he was on the lift and soon knocking on Hermione's office door.

"Just a minute." She said distractedly from the other side and a few minutes later, she was inviting him in for a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry said quickly. "I had to talk to someone ..."

"What's wrong?" She asked concernedly as he began to pace the room. "Harry, sit down, you know how your pacing sets me on edge ..."

Harry frowned but did as she requested. "I was out with Connie today ..." He started quietly.

"How did it go?" She asked distractedly as she looked around her desk for a folder of forms.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you, could you pause for just a few moments?"

She sighed and looked over at her best friend. "I'm listening, Harry." She said quietly in an almost irritable fashion.

He raised an eyebrow at her response and looked at her quizzically. "Are you alright? I came at a bad time, didn't I?" He stood and started towards the door. "I'll talk to you later when you're not too busy." He said apologetically.

"Harry." Hermione said quietly. "I'm sorry ... Please, what's on your mind?"

Harry looked at her suspiciously but sat back down again. "It's Connie." He started again. "I ... She." He sighed in frustration. "I don't know what it is about her, Hermione! She's ... It feels so natural to want to hold her ..." He growled irritably and buried his face in his hands. "I kissed her tonight." He admitted with a groan. "Oh, boy did we kiss ..."

She sighed and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That's good, isn't it?" She asked quietly. "She kissed back ..."

Harry nodded then looked back to her face. "Hermione, I know it sounds crazy, I know we've only just met ..."

Her look changed from concern to confusion in the blink of an eye. "What are you saying?"

"Hermione, is it ... I mean ... Can someone fall in love with one kiss?" He asked in a worried voice that hinted of fear.

She looked at him dumbly with her mouth partly open. "W-what?" She finally stammered in response.

Harry stood and started pacing again. "I kissed her and now I can't get Connie out of my mind." He said in irritation. "I think about her lips and mine and my heart beats so fast ... Look at my hands!" He held two trembling hands that glistened with perspiration. "Is this normal?" He asked quickly.

"Harry ..." Hermione stood and pulled him into a comforting hug. "Calm down and stop overanalyzing this." She whispered to him. "You had a great kiss ... She's new and exciting." Hermione pulled away and rubbed his arm gently. "Take it slowly and see how things go before you start making any plans."

Harry sighed and sat in his chair again. "You're right, Hermione." He said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I don't want to fall into another Cho situation ..."

She retook her seat and sipped at her tea. "Get to know her, Harry ... I don't want to see you get hurt again."

He smiled at her and took her hand in his. "You're such a wonderful friend, you know that?" He said quietly as he kissed her knuckles gently. "I'd still be lost if it weren't for you."

Hermione pulled her hand away gently and looked to her desk. "I know, Harry ... I'm ... glad ... I was here to help."

He stood then bent and kissed the top of her head. "Don't work to late and get some sleep tonight, ok?" She nodded quietly as he ran his hand over her back. "Thanks again, Hermione, I should get some sleep for practice tomorrow." She turned to him as he stood but he was at the door waving goodnight before she had a chance to speak with him. With a smile and a wink, he was on the other side of the door smiling to himself as he walked back to the apparition point.


	6. The Hermione Test

CHAPTER SIX

The Hermione Test

Practice on Monday went as everyone had surmised. Harry was in charge of training Marcus as seeker while the two practice teams pulled pass drills and bludger dodging. Seekers weren't exempt from the bludger attacks and Harry was feeling very proud at the rate his understudy was improving. Calisthenics, weight training and weather training were run as normal and the day had flipped around by forcing the exhausted players to run laps until the required four kilometers had been reached.

Early in the day, Harry had spotted the familiar red flash of hair that he found himself falling for in the stands watching their practice. He'd made it a show of swooping past in his drills with Marcus and flashing Connie a wide smile. He felt giddy when she returned the smile in full force and during their lunch break, he stopped by to say hello.

"I didn't expect to see you here today." He said with a wide smile plastered on his face.

She grinned in return and shrugged. "I thought I'd come out and see you in action." She said with a blush then thanked him for the drink he offered.

They sat in the stands watching the clouds float by, chatting idly about insignificant things like the weather, current events, and other bits of daily gossip in the wizarding world. She'd laughed more than once as he described a torrid article here or there about his scandalous love affairs that he seemed to have on a daily basis and all the supposed lovers that crawled out of the woodwork. She spoke briefly of her time in the American wizarding school and kept to vague impressions of anything that she deemed too intimate at the time.

There were definite hints about how they felt about one another in a glance or a brief hand on the thigh, a flick of the hair or a squeeze of a hand. Harry found that he was enjoying himself immensely even though he wasn't learning much more about this mysterious girl. Their visit ended somewhat abruptly when Wood called Harry back to practice and the young Mr. Potter impulsively dipped down to peck her on the cheek before sailing off on his broomstick again.

She remained for a few more hours before waving and heading for her hotel. Without her presence, Harry started to feel lonely and a longing began to fill him. A near miss from a bludger startled him back to the impending reality he was in and at the end of the day, he was physically drained. The few visits he'd had with the psychologist Harry recommended seemed to have improved Marcus' confidence immensely and it showed in the air. He was staying aloft and increasing his speed in short, but profound increments and he soon discovered that he could tolerate acceptable seeker speeds.

It was a tired and now disgruntled Harry Potter that was standing outside his flat staring at an old Gryffindor tie that was looped around the doorknob. Harry cursed under his breath and sighed as he turned around to find a place to whittle away the time until he could go to sleep.

Harry found it truly amazing at just how often it rained in London when he was out walking around without an umbrella and as the cold sheets of water began to pelt him, he looked around to find some shelter from the icy stuff. He looked at the building closest to him and smiled at his luck, he was at Hermione's. Hurrying up the steps he could only pray that she wasn't stuck at work.

"Coming!" Hermione's muffled voice echoed through the door to her flat and after a moment of locks being unchained or turned, the door opened slightly. "Harry? What brings you here?" She asked as she undid the last chain and opened the door.

"Ron's occupied and I got caught in the storm." He said through chattering teeth. "Just thought I'd see if I could pop in for a few, you know, until he's finished ..."

Hermione looked at him concernedly and clucked her tongue. "Tut, tut. You know how easily you get ill, Harry." She said with a warm tone. "I've got some of your clothes here from the last time you visited, go change and we'll dry these off."

He smiled happily and was soon wrapped in a warm blanket sharing a steaming mug of cocoa with his best friend.

"How was practice today?" She asked from behind the rim of her mug. "Wood still putting you through the paces?"

Harry laughed. "That makes him sound almost humane." He grinned at her snort and took a sip from his mug. "It went smashingly well." Harry said with a bright smile. "Marcus is improving tremendously!"

"That's good to hear! How are you getting him past the speed issue?"

"I referred him to Dr. Mudds." He said with a smile. "They've been talking about his mother and how she died. It seems to be working well."

Hermione put her feet on the coffee table and leaned back with a sigh. "Anything else exciting? Any bludger accidents?"

"I almost got hit." Harry admitted with a twinkle in his eyes. "Connie stopped by to watch and we had lunch together."

Hermione looked to her mug and took a long pull from it. "Oh." She said softly. "Did ... Did you learn anything else about her?" She didn't look up as she pressed her hands against the warm sides of the mug.

"Little bits and pieces." He said with a sigh. "I guess she doesn't want to go too fast if things are actually starting up." He admitted.

"Well, see how she reacts after your date Wednesday." Hermione offered. "Things might work out ..."

Harry smiled at her and blew her a kiss. "Thanks." He said simply.

"Anytime." She replied with a slight smile.

Harry released a long, loud yawn that startled his hostess and she let out a laugh. "Would you like to kip on the sofa?"

"Would you mind? Just a few minutes." He said sleepily. "Training was tiring today."

Hermione summoned a pillow for him and with a stretch and  a sigh, he lay down and smiled. "You're too good to me, you know that?"

Hermione snorted again and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't deserve you, I know." He said with a chuckle and she watched as he fell fast asleep.

His eyes fluttered open to darkness flooding in through the windows and he gingerly slid his glasses on the bridge of his nose. With a stretch he glanced around Hermione's sitting room and smiled when he saw her knelt before her fireplace bathed in green light.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I can't make it Wednesday, I've got too much work to catch up on at the office." She said irritably. "Yes, Harry's here, he's sleeping on the sofa, what were you doing?"

Harry sat up and a frown settled on the chiseled contours of his face as her words began to make sense to him. _Hermione's not going to be at the Three Broomsticks?_ He rubbed his face and sighed audibly and caught Hermione's jump between his fingers.

"Tell Luna I said hi then, Harry's awake. Love you too, Ron." She said and after a moment pulled her head from the magical flames. "How'd you sleep, Harry?" She asked nervously.

"Like a rock." He said quietly. "So, I guess you don't want to meet Connie then?"

She looked to his face and saw the sadness reflected in his eyes. "I didn't say that, Harry." She said reassuringly.

"You know, she's the first girl I meet that isn't insanely jealous of you from the get go." He said in frustration and stood abruptly, letting the blanket slide to the floor. "Could you spend a few minutes with us at least? She said she'd come with me to meet you and Ron because you're my friends. She understands how important you two are to me."

"Harry, I have so much work ..." She said pleadingly but the look on his face seemed to pain her. "Ok, I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise that I can make it." She said firmly.

Harry sighed and after he walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her lithe frame. "I'm sorry I'm being so selfish." He said softly into her hair. He felt her arms wrap around him and he kissed the top of her head. "It's just ... How often do I find someone who seems to accept me for me and not the myth?" He asked as he pulled back.

Hermione rested her forehead on his chest and sighed. "I know how you feel, Harry, I really do. I'll try to be there, but I can't promise anything more than that ... is that ok?"

The tight hug he gave her was all she expected but the kiss on her cheek made her blush in spite of her self. "Even if it's only a few minutes, that's all I need." He said with a slight smile. "She's a great girl from what I've seen so far and I'm sure you two will find that you have a lot in common."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "We'll see, Harry."

His eyes brightened at her smile and he gave her a final quick hug. "So is Ron done over there?" He asked as he sat in her hearth chair.

"Yeah, he was with Luna of all people." She grinned sheepishly. "It looks like it might be something serious so don't tease him about it."

"I won't ... much." Harry said and laughed when Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm. "I understand what he's going through, somewhat, so I'll be good."

"Ron's actually bringing Luna with him for their date on Wednesday." Hermione said with a shake of her head. "Mister Romantic himself."

Harry chuckled as he collected his clothes and slipped on his shoes. "I'm going to stop by after the date." He said quietly. "I was thinking about taking her dancing and then to that new Greek place in SOHO."

"Sounds like a nice night." She said wistfully. "I miss that Italian restaurant we went to last month ..."

He smiled at her warmly. "That was a good time, wasn't it? I didn't know you could put away so much linguini."

"It was brilliant!" She said with a wide grin. "The dish you brought me for lunch last week was almost as good ..."

"Maybe I should go to a culinary arts school and open my own place, what do you think?" He said with a grin. "Oh, and that reminds me, I've got news to share with you and Ron. You _need_ to be there! It's killing me to keep it from you two."

"Harry, why don't you tell me now?" She said with a smile.

"Sorry, I can't until Wednesday when Ron's present. It's big news ..." He took her hands in his and kissed the back of them. "I'll see you in two days!"

She smiled and stepped back to give him room to apparate and with a pop, he was standing in his study.

"Hello, Harry." Luna said with the dreamiest look he'd ever seen on her face. Harry jumped, not expecting her to be sitting at his desk.

"Don't sneak around like that, Luna!" Harry said with a laugh.

She looked at him quizzically. "I've been sitting here for the past fifteen minutes, you're the one sneaking about ..."

Harry shook his head and smiled at her. "So you and Ron finally got together?"

She literally beamed at him and that was all the answer he needed.

"Be gentle with him ..." Harry said with a snort.

"Quiet, Harry." Ron said in a huff from the doorway. Harry turned and grinned sadistically at his best friend and laughed heartily when Ron's face paled.

"Don't worry, I've talked to Hermione and I'm under orders not to poke fun." Harry said with a clap on Ron's shoulder. "I need to get some sleep, so I'll see you two later."

Luna said goodnight in her sing-song voice then giggled when Ron pulled her into his arms. The two of them disapparated and Harry smiled at Ron's fortune. _They both deserve the happiness._ He thought as he yawned and returned to his previous activity of sleeping.

Tuesday went by in a flurry of reservations and dry cleaning as he readied himself for the final part of the wizarding contract that he'd signed after the auction. He couldn't help but hope that the date went well and Connie would want to see him more afterwards.

The time for him to apparate to their chosen rendezvous was rapidly approaching as he finished the final touches on his wardrobe for the evening on the town. He thought it would be bad form to buy her flowers this time since she'd have to carry the bouquet with her all night. He knew jewelry was out of the question this early in the game so he decided that the best gift would be the Emily Dickenson book he'd read her on their outing. She had said she'd loved poetry and he could always shrink it down to fit in her purse.

He looked at his watch and felt his palms start to sweat. "I'm going to be a sweat-soaked buffoon when I meet up with her." He said nervously. Harry swallowed hard and a second later was standing casually at the corner to an alley not far from the club. He heard a slight pop and his date soon joined him on the sidewalk.

He smiled happily at her and admired the way her clothes fit her curves well. His gaze stopped at her lips and he cleared his throat. "Glad you could make it." He said nervously and offered her his arm.

She smiled slightly and took it, seemingly on guard. "Sorry if I'm late." She apologized quietly.

"You weren't late, Connie, I just arrived myself." He said in the same quiet tone. "Why don't we go dancing before we eat? Work up that appetite?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

The club wasn't that far from where they'd arrived and after greasing the palm of the bouncer, the two of them were afforded the privilege of skirting the line that wrapped around the block. They ignored the dirty looks and pressed their way through the teeming mass of bodies that were gyrating to the music.

Harry led Connie out to the dance floor after they'd gotten past those who were lingering at the entrance and they began to join in the fun everyone else had been. They danced through several quick, heart pounding numbers and after the last of the run of fast songs ended, they smiled at each other through their panting. A slow song started and Connie smiled apologetically and turned towards an open table.

"Don't go ... Dance with me?" Harry asked as softly as he could and still be heard. His gentle grip on her arm made for a hard argument to sit it out and she agreed reluctantly.

Harry smiled shyly as they pulled each other close. Her arms encircled his neck and his hands were resting gently on her hips. They swayed to the music and Harry couldn't help but find her scent intoxicating. They danced that way through several slow songs that seemed to not end and they were jarred out of their little world when the next adrenaline pumping beat kicked in. They laughed nervously and Harry glanced at his watch.

"We don't have much time to make our reservations." He said loudly and started for the door. Connie laughed and trotted after him as they made their way down the streets of SOHO. They stopped in front of an authentic looking Greek restaurant and caught their breath before going in.

Dinner was filled with pasta, antipasto, and several other samples of Greek cuisine as they laughed and talked idly about food an what each of them really liked. He smiled when he found her opening up a bit more than she had the other days and sighed when the bill finally arrived.

"Are you ready to meet my friends?" Harry asked nervously. He still had the impression that Hermione was going to be a no-show and he really wanted to talk to his two best friends about his career change. Connie nodded nervously and smiled in the same way as Harry dropped the payment on the table and the two of them left the building hand-in-hand. He stopped suddenly and grinned.

"I forgot, I got something for you." He said as he pulled a small package from his jacket pocket.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Harry." Connie said with a bashful smile and a blush creeping up her already rosy cheeks.

"Go on, open it!" He urged with a laugh. She ripped the paper off the small parcel unceremoniously and smiled at the book of poetry.

"Emily Dickenson ..." She said quietly. The smile she'd sported had worked it's way into her eyes and Harry could do nothing but admire the twinkles that came to life there.

"It's the same book I read to you, I hope you don't mind second hand ..." He chuckled nervously.

She looked from the book to his eyes then did something he didn't expect, she kissed him fully on the lips. It was quick and sweet, and her embarrassed smile and red face spoke volumes to him.

A goofy grin suddenly appeared on him and he put an arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to make the visit short?" He asked dreamily and felt her nod quietly next to him. Her arm snaked around his waist and he felt like he was in heaven.

They made it safely to another apparition point that was in the area and were in front of The Three Broomsticks seconds later.

"Ok." He breathed deeply trying to settle the butterflies in his stomach. "Here we go, are you ready?"

"I-I guess as ready as I'll ever be." She said nervously.

Harry smiled goofily again and opened the door to the wizarding establishment. It was packed tonight, more so than any other night he'd remembered since the first celebrations had sprung up after the Dark Lord's defeat. He scanned the common room quickly and caught sight of Ron and Luna at their usual table.

"Ron, Luna, this is Connie Covert." He said with a smile and motioned to the woman still wrapped with his arm. "Connie, my best friend Ron and Luna Lovegood."

"My girlfriend." Ron said confidently to Luna's smile as he took Connie's hand in his. "I'd heard that you could pass for a Weasley, but this is uncanny." He said with a grin.

Connie took Luna's hand and laughed. "That's one of the first things that Harry said to me."

"The accent gives it all away." Ron said with a smile.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" Harry asked as he stood on his tiptoes and searched the rest of the room.

"She said she had to work, mate." Ron said nonplussed.

"I thought I'd talked her into coming." Harry said with a frown. He smiled apologetically to Connie. "I'm sorry, Connie, it looks like she won't be here tonight ... I wanted you to meet her."

"Sorry I'm late." Hermione said as she gasped for breath. "I had some killer paperwork to finish."

Harry turned to the voice and beamed. "Connie, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, Connie Covert."

The two women smiled at each other warily and shook hands. Harry watched the exchange, bit his lower lip, and glanced at Ron with a look of hope in his eyes. Ron shrugged and smiled before returning his attention to his best friend and Harry's date.


	7. Love Exposed

CHAPTER SEVEN

Love Exposed

"It's good to meet you, Connie, I've heard so much about you." Hermione said with a fake smile.

"You have?" Connie looked nervously to Harry's smiling face. "I guess Harry does talk to you about everything." She let out a nervous laugh.

Harry watched the exchange and realized he was being rude. He turned around and looked at the chairs on either side of where he wanted to sit then quickly made a decision. "Why don't we have a seat? Connie ..." He pulled her chair out for her and helped her sit down. Before Hermione could reach for her chair, Harry pulled hers out for her as well.

"Thank you." Connie said with a slight smile.

Hermione smiled sweetly at Harry as she sat in her chair. Harry quickly followed and smiled at Connie.

"What's this about killer paperwork?" Luna asked in amusement.

"One of my coworkers decided it would be amusing to transfigure one of my files into a copy of The Monster Book of Monsters!" Hermione snorted in derision. "The stupid thing started to attack my inbox and I had to spend the better part of the day repairing everything."

Harry put a comforting hand on her arm but pulled away self-consciously. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said apologetically. He glanced at Connie. She was blushing slightly and looking at her hands. Harry cleared his throat. "So, who's up for butterbeers?" He signaled Madam Rosmerta and she soon returned with enough mugs of the warm, savory drink for everyone.

"Hey! Ginny!" Ron stood and waved at his sister. Ginny glanced at the voice and scowled at her older brother as she stalked over to the table. "Join us for drinks?" He asked with a smile.

"I can't, I'm still on duty." She explained as she surveyed the room. "There was an unauthorized use of magic in the area ..."

"I read in the Daily Prophet that a Death Eater escaped from Azkaban." Connie said nervously. "Do ... Do you think they're around here?" She looked around with a look of fear in her eyes.

"I don't think the escapee could have gotten here that quickly." Hermione said in her Hogwarts sermon tone.

Harry put a comforting arm around Connie and squeezed her shoulder. "Hermione's right."

"Hermione?" Ginny looked to the other side of Harry and smiled. "I thought you had to work tonight?"

Hermione smiled. "I did, but I made a promise to Harry. He said he had something important to tell Ron and me tonight." She looked at Harry pointedly and cocked an eyebrow. "I had to fight with a book of teeth to get here, what's so important?"

Ron straightened at the news. "What are you and Connie going to get ... OW! Why'd you do that, Luna?"

Luna smiled apologetically at him then looked around the table. "Sorry, I've been trying to train tact into him ... It might be painful for a while."

Everyone, but Ron, laughed at her explanation. Harry glanced at his date and smiled wider at how she seemed to be adjusting to his friends. He didn't realize that he'd been staring at her until Hermione tugged at his sleeve.

"Well? What's this news then?" She asked in anticipation.

Harry grinned at her then looked around. "The team doesn't know this yet ..." He started conspiratorially. "And there's only one other person who knows of my intentions."

"What? Are you some sort of nobleman who inherited a family estate?" Ron blurted out followed by a snort of laughter.

Connie had just taken a sip of her drink and spit it out at Ron's joke. She looked up, mortified and grimaced at the butterbeer drenched Hermione. "I'm so, so sorry." She squeaked.

Hermione didn't look very happy at her current state but to her credit, she held her tongue and cleaned herself off with a quick wave of her wand. "That's quite alright." She said slowly.

Harry let out the breath he was holding and pinched the bridge of his nose. _This just went downhill ... Didn't it?_

He felt two hands, one on either side, land on his arms. He jumped at the contact and glanced at their owners. Connie was sporting an apologetic look and Hermione was looking at him with a mixture of emotions. The most dominant were apology, frustration, and caring.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining the evening." Connie said self-consciously. "M-maybe you should take me home ..."

He looked at her quickly and took her hand. "You're not ruining the evening, Connie." He said quietly then looked at Hermione.

"It's alright, really." She reassured the redhead across the table. "It could have happened to anyone."

"Listen, I'd like to hear what Harry has to say." Ginny said with a smile. "I've really got to get back to searching and everyone in here seems to be clean." She looked around again with her wand out before nudging Harry to continue.

Harry cleared his throat again and took a pull from his mug. "Right, well I talked to Madam Hooch at Hogwarts ... The next term I'll be the new flying instructor and Quidditch coach!" He smiled at the shocked faces of his friends and stopped to gauge Hermione's reaction.

"You're leaving Puddlemere?" Ron whispered in disbelief. "What about the World Cup?"

"I'll have plenty of time before the term to finish the season and if we can make it, I'll be there." Harry said with a smile. "I'm not going to put the team completely out of sorts. Marcus is being trained to replace me."

"I never thought you'd be a teacher." Connie said quietly then looked up suddenly.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Hermione asked quickly.

"I ... well ... I don't know. We haven't talked much, to tell you the truth." Connie stammered nervously.

Ginny clapped Harry on the shoulder. "That's great news, Harry. We'll have to talk later, though." She hid her communication crystal in her robes and smiled apologetically. "I was just called back to HQ. They tracked the culprit to Diagon Alley ... That must have been some strong deapparation to signal the Illegal Arts Department like that."

"I'm sorry you can't stay." Luna said with a smile. "See you for lunch tomorrow?"

Ginny nodded and with a wave, disappeared through the crowd and into Hogsmeade's cool, night air.

"Do you think Marcus can handle the strain of being first string Seeker?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"I think so." Harry said with a smile. "He's training up brilliantly." He glanced at the clock on the wall and then to Connie. He leaned over to her. "Do you want to get out of here?" He whispered quietly.

Connie blushed slightly and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Well, that's what I wanted to share with you two." Harry said with a smile. Ron didn't look too pleased but Harry knew he was still processing the information. "Connie and I are going to finish our date." He stood and pulled out Connie's chair for her and glanced around the table. "I'll see you later."

"Harry, a word?" Hermione grabbed his arm and smiled apologetically. "Just for a moment." She added after a quick glance at Connie.

"Sure ..." Harry said suspiciously. He turned to Connie and smiled reassuringly. "Do you want to wait by the door? I'll be there in just a minute?"

Connie smiled and nodded. "Ok." She said simply and headed for the door.

Hermione stood and dragged Harry to a separate corner and looked around to make sure nobody was listening in.

"Please tell me that you think she's nice ..." He pleaded with her. "I'm sure she didn't mean to spit her drink all over you ..."

Hermione snorted and waved dismissively. "That's fine." She said offhandedly. "I was irritated, but it really could happen to anyone."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you for not hating her because of that ... So what did you want to talk about?"

"Harry ..." She said warily. "T-try to not fall to far for her yet." She said with a nervous stutter.

"What?" He stiffened at her request and looked at her strangely.

"Please, I don't want you to fall for her and she leaves you ... I don't want to see you hurt!" She explained as she took his hand.

Harry shook his head. "What if I already have?" He asked nonchalantly. "I'm hoping that she and I might officially get together, she's a wonderful woman, Hermione."

"I can see that she likes you, Harry, but ..."

"You don't like her." He said flatly.

"No, it's just ..." Hermione looked up at him and winced at the sadness in his eyes.

"She won't come between us, Hermione, she promised me that." He said quietly. "I hoped that you'd accept her ..." He sighed and hung his head. "Look, I've got to go and finish our date, I'll see you sometime."

"Harry ..."

But Harry had already left. He was walking through the crowd and met Connie by the door. Despite what had happened with Hermione a few moments ago, just seeing Connie lifted his spirits.

"Is everything ok?" She asked quietly and looked into his eyes.

He smiled and took her hand. "Everything's fine, why don't we get out of here? I have a blanket and a bottle of wine waiting by a certain lake ..."

She smiled at his suggestion and nodded.

He looked back to see Hermione watching their exchange and without a word, they apparated to the castle grounds.

"Did she say something to upset you, Harry?" Connie asked quietly as they walked along the base of the hillock.

He looked up startled and shook his head. "She just worries about me." He said with a sigh. "I've always appreciated her advice and there are some things that I want to do that surprise her from time to time."

Connie nodded and smiled at the scene in front of her. The blanket they'd used the previous day was under the tree and a small table with a candle was shedding light on a bucket of chilled wine and a book that was resting on the table.

"I thought we could see what happened ..." He said with a nervous smile. "I could read to you some more, we could enjoy the wine or the stars ..."

She stepped onto the blanket and looked back to him with a soft smile playing across her lips. "Why don't we see?" She said as the twinkles in her eyes brightened. He smiled and before he knew what he was doing, crossed the distance between them, pulled her into his arms, and pressed his lips against hers.

Connie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his embrace. She slid her tongue across his lower lip and they soon found themselves falling hazily onto the blanket.

They didn't hear the crystalline music or the sounds of the crickets and frogs by the shore. The world faded from view as they rolled on the soft comforter reveling in each other's embrace. Her hands slid down his back and his to her cheek. They pulled apart to take another breath before he slid his fingers into her silky, red hair. His hand rested on the back of her head and he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Harry ..." She whispered seductively against his lips as he slid his hand to her waist.

"Connie ..." He whispered back and kissed her chin, then her jaw, and finally to the choker she was wearing. She mewled and moaned at each contact, arching her body into his. He found the jewelry obtrusive when it blocked her soft flesh from his lips so he deftly unhooked it and set it aside.

She gasped at the sudden touch of his tongue to the soft part of her neck near her collarbone and wrapped her long leg around his waist. "Harry ..." She whispered again with a low moan. "Harry ... Why'd you stop?" She asked quietly and looked into his startled eyes.

"What ..." Harry backed away from her as confusion began to overwhelm him. "H-Hermione?" He croaked in disbelief.

Hermione froze and lifted a shaking hand to her head. The ribbon had been pushed back when he'd slipped his fingers into her hair and her bushy, mousy brown hair had been exposed with straight, red hair falling behind the pink ribbon. She suddenly realized where his tongue had been and glanced to the blanket to see her choker laying next to her. She snapped her gaze back to him with a terrified look in her eyes. "Harry ... I ..."

"No!" He said angrily. "What the _BLOODY _hell?! Hermione?!" His confusion quickly transformed to hurtfulness and anger and his face began to burn. He shook his head, still in a state of disbelief.

"Harry, let me explain ..." She pleaded as she stood shakily. "Please ..."

"_GET OUT OF HERE!_" He shouted angrily.

Hermione winced and took a step towards him. "Harry ... Please, let me explain ..."

"You've been stringing me along this entire time?!" Harry spat vehemently. "_HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME_?!" He glared at her angrily and pointed to the apparition point. "Get off of my property, Hermione." He growled warningly.

"Please, Harry, just listen ..." She said quietly with tearful eyes and reached for him.

Harry stepped away and threw his arm to his side. "Fine, if you won't go, _I_ will." He growled through gritted teeth. Before she could stop him, he disapparated and appeared in his den.

"_ARGH_!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He grabbed the chair by his desk and slammed it into the floor. "_ARGH!_" He shouted again as glanced at the clock above his mantle. He saw that she was traveling and he frowned angrily at the device. "Oh, no, you're not going to trap me here." He disapparated again and looked up the dusty road to the wrought iron gates of Hogwarts. He stalked up to them and stepped inside. He was officially a professor and would be starting the next term so he didn't fear the wards around the school of his alma mater.

He stormed his way to the Quidditch pitch and opened the broom shed. His old Firebolt was hanging on the wall where he'd put it the other day and without a second thought, he grabbed it and took off into the sky.

"What the hell just happened?" He growled to himself as the wind blew through his hair. "What game was she playing with me?"

Sadness mixed with the anger and disbelief as he corkscrewed through the air haphazardly. He could feel his old insecurities and low self-esteem start to overwhelm the confidence he'd been building up since he'd defeated Voldemort. He flew straight into the sky in a vertical climb and spun around into a frantic dive.

Even as he sped towards the perfectly trimmed grass of the pitch below, he felt his heart plummet even faster. Harry thought he'd finally found someone, someone who didn't care about his achievements and it took Hermione to show him that there wasn't anyone.

He pulled up at precisely the wrong moment and found himself rolling along the pitch with his broom buried half way up the shaft in the center. He'd taken spills before and knew he wasn't injured. Instead of brushing himself off and getting back on, he found himself looking up at the stars. The Dog Star wasn't in ascendance, Mars had long since disappeared below the horizon, but Venus was still on its way to its apex.

Harry wiped angrily at the tears streaming from his eyes. He laughed coldly as he remembered the ribbon he'd returned to his supposed best friend, the stories that 'Connie' had told him about her family and slammed his fist into the ground as her love of pasta flitted through his mind.

"Why didn't I see it before?" He hissed angrily. "Covert ..." He shook his head at the simplicity of her disguise and cursed himself for not realizing what was happening.

"Why? Why did she do this?" He whispered to himself. Flashes of how he felt when he kissed her flitted though his mind and he sighed when he realized how magnificent she had made him feel. His heart was breaking and he groaned in irritation.

He lay in the darkness for a few more hours going over events in his mind. He didn't like the conclusion that he'd come to and couldn't fathom why she did what she did to him instead of just talking. He summoned his Firebolt and dusted himself off before putting it away. Harry looked up at the castle longing for the days when life was far less complicated and after leaving the school grounds, disapparated.

The weeks flew by as Puddlemere United won their last few games that put them firmly in first place. Harry worked himself to near exhaustion in his attempt to train Marcus when they weren't training for the team. Harry knew he couldn't keep Hermione away from the games and he found himself glancing at her as he flew around looking for the snitch and each time he did, his heart shattered again. He'd made it his goal to catch the elusive, golden ball as quickly as he could so that he wouldn't have to look at her.

The team was celebrating at the Three Broomsticks over their final win that put them first in the league and therefore England's team for the Cup. The Department of Magical Games and Sports had disbanded the national team after half of them were found to be Death Eaters and they turned the nationals into a contest afterwards. The team who won the National Cup was the team to play for the World Cup on behalf of England. Competition soared and Quidditch fans all over the country were treated to some of the most fantastic games they'd seen. Ticket sales soared and there were questions as to why this hadn't been done earlier.

Harry jumped as a hand clapped him on the shoulder and he looked up to see Ron's frowning face.

"Don't even start, Ron." Harry said warning and tried to stand up. Ron shoved him back into his seat.

"She misses you, Harry." Ron said evenly. "Why don't you let her explain?"

"What's there to explain?" Harry said angrily and pulled out from under his friend's grip. He stood and turned on Ron but took a step back when he saw the anger in his eyes.

"She didn't do this to make fun of you, Harry." Ron said calmly. Harry could tell he was fighting to keep control of himself.

"I know that!" Harry said loudly. He looked around but nobody seemed to have noticed. Harry slid his mug onto the table and turned back to Ron. "Ron, if she truly loved me, she should have told me instead of making me think she was someone else!"

"You're too thick." Ron said slowly. "How would you have reacted if she told you?"

"I don't know that, now do I?" Harry spat. "She decided to play some ruddy mind game with me and now I don't even know who she is! I DON'T KNOW IF I EVER KNEW HER AT ALL!" Harry's temper won over his need to keep calm and the laughter and music around them died into silence. "Don't follow me, Ron." Harry said in a harsh whisper as he headed to the door.

"Fine, run away again." Ron called from behind him. Harry ignored the taunt and ripped the door open. He collided with someone who was coming in and they both fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was go ..." Harry said apologetically as he turned to offer his help. His heart stopped and his words lodged in his throat when he saw that it was one Hermione Granger that he'd run into.

"Harry ..." She said quietly. "Please, c-can we talk?"

He closed his eyes and fought hard not to sneer. He was barely able to control himself as it was but he held out a hand to help her anyway. He flinched when she took his hand in hers and felt her weight as she got to her feet. He was about to pull away from her when she latched her other hand onto his arm.

"Harry, please don't run from me." She pleaded. "I'm sorry, I really am ..."

"Why, Hermione?" He said with a shaky voice, his eyes still closed. "Why didn't you just tell me that you loved me?" He heard her gasp and he shook his head. He yanked his hand out of her grasp and opened his eyes. "Did you think I would be too stupid to figure that out too?"

"Harry, you aren't stupid!" She said firmly.

"Obviously you think I am otherwise you would have just told me straight away!" Harry growled back. "You might have learned that I loved you too!"

"What?" She asked in a small voice. "Y-you love me?"

"I _LOVED_ you Hermione." Harry said angrily. "I don't know you enough to say that now!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You treated me like a friend and I didn't think you could have those kinds of feelings for me." He said calmly. "I _thought_ you were my friend."

"Harry, I've never stopped!" She explained quickly. Harry was ready to leave and she was trying to stop him. "Please, Harry, can we just talk? I-If you want me out of your life after that, I-I'll understand."

Harry sighed and walked to the back of the inn. As soon as he found it clear, he slumped into one of the benches that rested along the back of the building. "Ok, talk." He said curtly.

Hermione sat nervously next to him and it looked as if she were going to put a hand on his arm but thought better of it and instead began wringing the corner of her cloak with her hands. She looked into his piercing eyes and found sadness and depression waiting for her. A tear streaked down her cheek and she looked to her lap.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She said quietly. "I didn't have the courage to tell you. When we were together it seemed like you didn't notice me, like I was your sister." Her voice cracked with the last word. "I thought that if I were prettier ..."

"Hermione, you are pretty." He said quietly.

Hermione snorted a laugh and shook her head. "I didn't mean for things to get so far out of hand." She continued. "But when you kissed me ... I couldn't think ... All I knew was you were actually kissing me and I didn't want you to stop." She wiped away a few tears that had fallen down her cheeks and looked up into his sad eyes again. "I love you, Harry." She said quietly and reached for his hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you ..."

Harry nodded and looked to her hand on top of his. "You used a time-turner that night, didn't you? That's why Ginny was there ..." He said quietly. He didn't have to look at her to know he was right. "You tried to warn me ..."

"I had to try and stop it from happening, Harry." She pleaded with him. "I didn't want to lose you ..." She withdrew her hand and looked to her shoes. "I guess that was inevitable ..."

"You haven't lost me, Hermione." Harry said quietly. "I realized that you were in love with me when I was flying around the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts."

"That's where you went then ..."

Harry nodded. "I'm angry with you for playing this game with me." He said with a shaky voice. "It's going to take time, Hermione, for me to trust you again."

She let out a sob and hung her head. "Harry ..."

"Hermione, I still love you, but what you did to me hurt. It hurt more than anything I've ever gone through ... More than losing Sirius." He put a hand on her back and rubbed it slowly. "I need time to heal, Hermione, and we'll see if anything can happen after that."

He stood then and slowly slid his hand from her shaking back. "I do love you, Hermione, but give me the space I need right now." He said quietly and disappeared.


	8. Rejection Rejoice

CHAPTER EIGHT

Rejection Rejoice

_Only a few more minutes ..._ He thought as he observed the watch that was smiling back at him from his left wrist. Nobody could see where he was hiding, if it weren't for his location, it was the invisibility cloak he had wrapped around his athletic frame. The building his attention was drawn to had barely begun to sing with the excitement of the celebrating patrons within it and he began to search the street for any sign of the woman he loved.

Harry Potter didn't have to wait long when he spotted the sudden appearance of two people, his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. She walked hesitantly towards the Three Broomsticks then turned away with her face in her hands. Ron grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a comforting hug. There were whispered words and she took another step towards the wizarding inn, only to step back in uncertainty.

Ron rubbed her back and after a short exchange, entered the establishment himself. Harry watched her pace back and forth in the street and felt his heart begin to break again. This time, however, it wasn't for him, but for her. The merriment that was exuding from their weekly gathering place died away like the last breath of someone who'd been mortally wounded and Hermione strode adamantly towards the front door.

The sound of his heart began to throb in his ears and it slowly began to accelerate. The seconds stretched into hours in his mind's eye as he recalled the scene that had been etched in his mind. Despite his knowledge of these events, he was startled when his past self rounded the corner of the building and glared everywhere but where he was currently hiding. Then, in a childish huff, he slumped into an empty bench, followed by Hermione.

_Did we talk for this long?_ He asked himself as the minutes marched on in the seemingly unstoppable way that time is portrayed. He gulped nervously as the final moments followed their course. Harry stood slowly and began timing the quietly, stealthy strides that would take him to the proper place in time and space. His past self pulled back from Hermione and he approached from behind, letting his cloak drop behind him. Just after he disappeared, Harry was right where he was that day, the day he almost let the love of his life slip from his fingers.

Without hesitation, Harry fell to his knees and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I was angry ... Can you forgive me?" He whispered desperately in her ear.

Harry slowly looked up to the pictures above his mantle, the smiling woman who was by his side in every one of them tore his heart in another direction. He took the latest one of just the two of them and traced her delicate features with his eyes.

"Why didn't we talk about our feelings?" He asked the photo version of Hermione. She smiled and winked at him playfully then waved to the camera. He sighed and placed the photo in its proper space and glanced around his sanctuary. Harry didn't realize just how many memories this room had of Hermione. Books he'd borrowed from her were stacked neatly on a bookshelf, photos of the three of them were everywhere, a forgotten cloak was still hanging on the coat rack, the sofa where she'd fallen asleep in his lap on a stormy night, everywhere he looked, there was a memory that he'd shared with her. _Everywhere I held back my feelings ..._ He thought glumly.

He didn't have much time before Ron returned and without a doubt, he'd bring Hermione with him. Harry wasn't ready to face her, not just yet, so he gathered a few clothes and apparated to the castle.

"I'm going to have to give the Elves a raise." He said quietly when he arrived at the scene of their ill-fated last date. He looked at the bare ground and remembered the shock he'd felt when Hermione was revealed. The anger he had felt that night had slowly subsided and was instead filled with a sense of betrayal and longing. He wiped a stray tear that had snuck from his eye and he turned down the gravel path that led to the front gates of his Ancestral home. She'd know what he had to do and he hadn't had the heart to uncover her since he'd found out.

Harry stepped in front of the towering double doors of his family estate and smiled softly as they opened for him. He shook his head and slowly crossed the threshold into a world he hadn't seen since his last birthday.

"Master Potter, sir, welcome home!" A smiling house-elf said with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"Bloom, I thought I told you to call me Harry?" He laughed as she took his meager luggage. "That dress looks wonderful."

Bloom blushed and bowed to him nervously. "T-thank you, Master Potter, sir." She stammered in embarrassment. "Will you be wanting something to eat or drink?"

Harry shook his head in mild amusement and smiled gently at the reddened house elf. "I'm fine, Bloom. I would like you to fetch Brin, Dobby, and Winky, however. I'd like to see the four of you in the study."

Bloom's eyes went wide at his request and she nodded. "Bloom will bring them all as you request, Master Potter, sir." And with a crack, she disappeared.

_She's a worrier ..._ He thought with a chuckle and looked around the entrance hall. The four of them had been busy cleaning and restoring the castle. The marble pillars that lined the staircase were as shiny as the floor, the red, velvet carpet that ran up the middle of the stairs was free of the bat guano and looked like new. With a cursory glance at the portraits lining the hallway, Harry started on his journey to the second floor where he'd spent the majority of his last two weeks.

Excited whispers echoed down the paneled hall that led to his personal study and he smiled at the hushed gossip that his house elves were engaged in.

"Master Harry Potter is a good wizard." Dobby whispered harshly. "Master Harry Potter freed Dobby and the three of you!"

"Bloom knows that the Master is a good wizard, but something is wrong with Master Harry Potter ... Sadness ..." Bloom whispered sadly.

"Brin hates clothes, why did the Master force us to wear them? Brin wants his tea cozy back, he does ..."

"Clothes are embarrassing and why does Master Harry Potter pay us? House elves aren't supposed to be paid!"

"You can blame that awful Hermione Granger for that!" Brin said indignantly. "Hermione Granger doesn't understand what she has set in motion!"

"Ah, glad to see that you're here." Harry said with a smile as he glanced at Brin. The startled house elves took a step back at the sudden appearance of their Master. "I wanted to thank you for the wonderful job you have done in restoring the castle." He looked at the four of them and motioned to the chairs that suddenly appeared before the sofa.

"Master Harry Potter, sir! Dobby did not hear you arrive ..."

"That's quite alright, Dobby." Harry said with a smile. "I didn't want to interrupt your conversation." Harry smiled at their startled looks and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry, you are all entitled to your opinions, I do not own you."

"But ... We're house elves, Master Harry Potter, sir. You are our master ..." Brin said nervously as he fidgeted in his chair.

"Nonsense." Harry said with a warm smile. "I have freed you, you may choose to work for me or not work for me. I own nobody and I will not change that thought. Now, I would like to state, once again, that you are to call me Harry. I am not your master. No buts about it, this is an order. Next, if you do not wish to wear clothes, that is your choice. I'm glad to see that Bloom and Dobby have decided to explore the idea but I respect your misgivings on the matter. Brin, you know where the house elf tea cozies are, please feel free to wear them instead of the clothes I've given you."

Brin smiled with relief and glanced around at the other faces in attendance.

"Master ... err H-H-Harry?"

"I know you're worried, Bloom, I just need some time. I am not going to fire anyone for the remarks you made about Hermione, but I will tell you now, do not speak ill of my friends while you're here, understood?"

The four elves nodded quickly, Brin and Winky looked to their feet with shame and Harry sighed.

"Don't worry about it." He said calmly. "Nobody is in trouble. Now, to why I wanted to talk to the four of you initially." He glanced at their worried faces and shook his head. "I notice that you don't enjoy earning wages ... I'm still going to pay you and I wanted to give you a raise, but that wince tells me I'm right in doing something else ..."

"Something else, Mas ... err ... H-Harry?" Dobby squeaked hesitantly.

Harry smiled. "You share a room behind the kitchens, don't you?" The four of them nodded slowly. "How many rooms do we have in the cottage by the lake?"

"You ... you're forcing us from the castle, H-H-sir?" Brin asked with wide, terrified eyes.

Harry observed the reaction his simple question triggered and he sighed. "I don't want you to leave permanently." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. "I can't give you a raise without insulting you, I can't let you live in the cottage ... If you don't want to leave the castle, you will choose one of the rooms in the east tower as your own."

"Our _own_ rooms?" Winky exclaimed in horror. "House elves aren't allowed their own rooms!"

Harry looked at Winky with a warm smile. "Winky, you aren't servants, you're my friends and I would like you to live comfortably ... I have an idea, what if I transfigured one room that was next to the kitchens to be your size? Each of you will have a room for a bed and I'll put in a common room. Even house elves need to relax or have their alone time, don't they?"

Four hesitated nods were his reply to his assessment.

"But, sir," Brin said quietly, "Why are you treating us as equals?"

"Because I don't think anyone should be used, waited upon, or enslaved, Brin." Harry said quietly. "I remember how Dobby's first masters treated him and how my relatives treated me, I don't want that to happen to anybody."

Brin seemed to think about the words and nodded in determination. "If H-Harry wants to treat us as equals then Brin will do as he says."

Dobby smiled encouragingly at Harry then at Brin. The other house elves smiled nervously and Harry grinned at them all.

"Now that that's settled, why don't we create that room? Dobby, may I speak with you for a moment?"

The other three disappeared with a crack and Dobby smiled at his friend. The look in Harry's eyes turned that smile into a concerned frown. "H-Harry, Is Hermione Granger still troubling you?" He asked quietly.

Harry flinched at her name but nodded. "I was hoping you could bring Mum's portrait out of storage ..."

"She will be pleased!" Dobby said with a smile. "Shall Dobby bring H-Harry's father as well?"

"No, not yet, Dobby ..." Harry looked at the space above the fireplace where the two portraits had been waiting for him when he first arrived at the castle. "Over the mantle where she was ... Dad's can be put up too, but if you could leave it covered for now? I'll be up after we're finished with your suite."

Dobby nodded and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. The next few hours were spent enlarging and designing the new house elf quarters that Harry had envisioned. The door to the room was still human sized but once inside, they enlarged the space to accommodate two floors. Harry stood in the center of the two story common room and the five of them expertly created the staircases, bedrooms, and furniture the four elves would be using in lieu of the cold floor they used before. Harry smiled at the miniature version of the Gryffindor common room they'd created, along with the large, magical windows that looked out over the lake. He left the bedrooms for their occupants to furnish and smiled at the four of them.

"I hope you become accustomed to your new lives ..." He said with a proud smile. "This was a big step for you and I hope you realize that this castle is as much your home as it is mine." He looked out the window and sighed when he saw the great, old oak at the edge of the lake. "I'll be in my study if you need anything."

Harry walked slowly up the stairs and stopped at the corridor that lead to his master bedroom and personal study. He took a nervous step then another until he was standing in front of the oak door that would lead him to his mother. Harry turned the golden, lion head door knob and opened the door quietly. He crossed to the sofa in front of the mantle and looked to the portrait of his mother.

She was scowling at him and he flinched when their eyes met.

"Harry James Potter, why did you have your father and me put in storage?! Do you know how long we were waiting to see you?" She said with a hint of disappointment and sadness in her voice. "Twenty-three years we waited!"

"Mum, I know, I'm sorry ..."

"Didn't you want to see us? I know we're not there in the flesh ..." Tears started to appear at the corner of her eyes.

"Mum, don't cry ... Of course I wanted to see you, I just wasn't ready then ..."

"Your father was hurt when you kept him covered, Harry."

"I thought he might be." Harry admitted quietly. "I'm sorry, but I'm still not ready to see the both of you fully ..."

She seemed to notice the pain in his voice and wiped her eyes. "What is it, honey?" She asked with concern.

"This is so surreal ..." Harry whispered as he slumped on the sofa. "Mum, I'm in love with someone and I feel she betrayed my trust ..."

She sighed in relief and smiled at him warmly. "I thought you were going to say that Voldemort was the cause of everything ..."

"No, he's gone ..." Harry said quietly.

"How did it happen? Who is this girl?"

"My best friend ..." Harry said in forced calm. "She pretended to be someone else because she was afraid to tell me how she felt ..." He really wished he could hug his mother at this point but that was impossible. "I was in a bachelor's auction and she won the bid, but I thought she was this other woman and I fell for her ..." He let out a shuddering breath and buried his face in his trembling hands. "We were kissing and I found out who she was ..."

"Is that so bad?"

Harry looked up angrily but the look on his mother's face leeched the anger out of him. "What?" He asked quietly.

"She loved you enough to do all that? Do you know how long she planned this?" Harry shook his head and sighed. "Do you know how long she's been hiding her feelings?" Again, he shook his head. "How long have you hidden yours?"

Harry looked up at her comforting smile then to his hands. "Too long." He admitted quietly. "I probably lost her today ..."

"What makes you say that, dear?"

"I was angry and hurt ... I told her that she hurt me worse than when Sirius died ..."

"SIRIUS IS DEAD?!" Lily Potter shot from the chair she was sitting in and stumbled forward. "W-what happened?" She asked shakily.

"Dad, Mum needs you ... You can stop hiding by the edge of the frame, I saw your shoes ..."

James potter stepped forward and pulled his wife into a comforting hug. "What happened, son ... Please tell us."

Harry cleared his throat and relayed the events that happened from third year to fifth year in as much detail as he could remember. He described the fight at the Department of Mysteries, the face that haunted his every dream and reassured his parents that Bellatrix met a similar fate during Harry's final confrontation with the Dark Lord. Harry explained he didn't want to talk about that fateful day and smiled at his parents apologetically.

"Don't you blame his death on yourself, Harry." James said sternly. "Voldemort tricked you."

Harry hung his head and nodded. "I know." He whispered.

James helped his wife into her chair and held her tightly. "What about Remus? Is he still alive?"

Harry nodded. "He lives in Northern Scotland." He smiled at the recollection. "He and Tonks were married two years ago and they decided they liked that part of the country. Before you ask, I killed Pettigrew with my own hands. I spared his life once, but he nearly killed Remus and came close to doing the same with Hermione ... I don't want to relive that, but he's firmly cast to hell where he belongs." He added with a cold, uncaring voice. The only emotion he showed in the declaration was a crack in his voice at the mention of Hermione.

Lily cleared her throat and patted her husband on the arm. "What are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, tell this woman how you feel. If you're afraid you've lost her, apologize ..." James smiled at his son. "I made a mistake like that once, and Sirius kicked my arse until I corrected it." He looked at Lily lovingly and smiled. "That had to have been the smartest thing I've ever done in my life ..."

Lily hugged James and smiled. "Listen to your father, Harry, if she truly loves you, she'll understand."

Harry nodded quietly as the advice of his parents worked their way through his mind. "I hope she'll talk to me ..." He said quietly. He stood abruptly and smiled at his parents. "Thanks." He said simply and turned to leave.

"Harry, could you, uh, cover your mother's portrait?" James asked urgently. Lily held back a snicker as Harry magically covered the portrait. "Thanks, Son!"

Harry shook his head and ran to the apparition point. He arrived in Hermione's sitting room and was greeted with a dark, quiet house. He looked around quickly, calling her name and frowned when there was no answer. Without a second thought, he apparated to the Ministry and ran to the security desk.

"I'm here to see Hermione, Marshall, is she in?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but she hasn't been in today."

Harry nodded and quickly apparated to his flat, perhaps he'd find her with Ron. He arrived in his den and called for his friend.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron shouted from his room. "Didn't you see the tie on the door?!"

"Sorry, I just apparated in, do you know where Hermione is?"

There was some scuffling in his room and a moment later, Ron and Luna, both dressed in bath robes, were standing in the den with Harry.

"She left, mate." Ron said sadly with a clap to Harry's shoulder. "After your talk, she told me she was leaving."

"What?" Harry fell into his chair. "She's ... gone?"

"She told me to tell you that she'd be giving you the space you needed and that she was going on a trip. She said something about a bikini but she was still crying ... What did you tell her, mate?"

Harry's jaw went slack as he absorbed the news. "I-I told her how much she hurt me ... how it hurt more than Sirius ..."

"No wonder she's left!" Ron bellowed angrily. "That probably killed your friendship, Harry! Do you know that?! She's been in love with you since our sixth year!"

Harry looked up at his friend in surprise. "That long?" He asked bewildered ... "How could I have missed it?"

"You've loved her just as long, Harry." Ron said calmly. "You talk in your sleep when you dream normally so everyone in our dorm knew how you felt ..."

Harry blushed and stood quickly. "I need to stop her ... I need to find her."

"She's been gone for a long time, Harry." Ron said comfortingly. "She left just after you disapparated on her."

"Sorry how I acted towards you, Ron ... I've got to track her down!" Harry clapped his friend on the shoulder and smiled apologetically at Luna before grabbing his invisibility cloak and disapparating.

_Where could she be?_ He tried to think about all the places that she might have gone when he suddenly remembered something they'd talked about during their last year at Hogwarts.

"Could she be there?" He asked himself and nodded. "That's the only place I can think of if I can't find her anywhere else ..." Positive he knew where she was, Harry held the cloak tightly to his body and disapparated.

The white beaches of St. Thomas greeted him as he looked around in a desperate attempt to find the specific hotel she'd mentioned. It didn't take long after he'd found an outcropping of rock that her father had fished from during their vacation. He looked at the towering hotel and carefully made his way inside.

The clerk at the desk was finishing the check in of his latest customers and Harry quietly made his way behind the counter, unseen beneath the blanket of invisibility that covered him, and searched for Hermione on one of the computer terminals. She was listed in room three-hundred thirty-three. Without hesitation, Harry flew through the mostly empty corridors and stopped at the indicated room. He raised his hand to knock but froze. A woman let out a low, soft moan from the other side of the door.

"Oh, don't stop." Hermione said seductively followed by another moan, this one deeper, the voice unrecognizable.

Harry barely had a chance to move out of the way when he heard the clink of dishes from the room service cart stop behind him. He stepped aside silently and watched as the bellboy knocked on the door.

"Room service!" He called to Hermione's room.

"Just a moment!" Her muffled voice replied from the room. The door opened a crack and she peeked out. Hermione's hair was mussed, as if someone had been running his fingers through her hair and the sight of her smile and the flush in her cheeks tore Harry's heart in two.

_I was too late ..._ He thought bitterly. Hermione stepped into the hall in a bathrobe and tipped the young man before he pushed the cart into the room. Harry tried to sneak a peek at who Hermione was with, but the bellboy stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Harry heard Hermione's laughter on the other side of the door followed by heavy footsteps. He hung his head and looked to the floor, his eyes widened in surprise. Lying on the floor where Hermione had been standing was her Time Turner.

Without a moment's hesitation, Harry scooped the time travel device and fastened the chain around his neck. He whispered, "The Three Broomsticks," To it before turning it over enough to take him where he needed to be. Just as he had felt when saving his godfather and Buckbeak, Harry had the sensation of flying backwards very fast. The hotel's hallway dissolved and everything turned into a blur of shapes and colors. His heart began to pound in his chest and the back garden of the Three Broomsticks came into focus. Catching his breath, Harry quickly ducked into the bushes where he could see the road and the bench.

Just as he'd predicted, Ginny Weasley popped into view and began to scan the area. Her wand was in front of her as she scanned where he'd just been.

"I'm going to kill Hermione if she's playing around with that Time-Turner again!" Ginny growled in frustration. She pulled out her crystal and sighed. "Harry, when I see you this weekend, the bat-bogey hex is going to be the worst of your problems." She hissed as she put away her crystal then disapparated.

"H-Harry?" She stuttered between sobs.

"Please, forgive me, Hermione, I'm sorry I was so insensitive." He pulled her into a tighter hug in desperation.

Her arms wrapped around him and she returned the hug. "Me forgive you?" She croaked in disbelief. "Harry ..."

"I love you, Hermione, I was such a hypocrite ... I could have told you how I felt ..." Harry's rambling was cut off by the soft, familiar lips of his best friend's. Relief flooded him as she pulled him into a frantic kiss then brought him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you, Harry ... I thought I'd lost you ..." She whimpered in his ear.

"I thought I'd lost you, Hermione." He whispered in return and stroked her hair lovingly. "I'm sorry I hurt you ..."

"Harry, why don't we stop apologizing?" She said quietly and pulled away from him. "We love each other ..."

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes from hers. "You're right." He said with a slight smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "You seem to be that most of the time ..."

"I didn't mean to deceive you, Harry ..." Harry cut off her explanation with the press of his finger and he smiled.

"I've got some time off from training ... Can you take a few days off from work?" He whispered and smiled when she nodded. "Would you like to spend some time at the castle?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to go back just yet." She said quietly. "And I've seen enough of my empty flat and yours and Ron's ..."

"Where do you want to go then?" He asked quietly.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Hold that thought, I'm going to let Ron know I'm leaving for a few days so he can watch Crookshanks."

Before Harry could stop her, Hermione bolted into the Three Broomsticks and a few minutes later, she was standing next to him with tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione ..."

"I'm not sad, Harry." She said with a smile.

Harry nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Where do you want to go?"

"Close your eyes, kiss me, and let me surprise you." She said with a mischievous grin. Harry did as he was commanded and after several long minutes of feeling her delicious lips pressed against his, he looked up to see white sand and blue water.

"S-St. Thomas?" He asked incredulously. Hermione nodded vigorously and bit her lower lip.

"You said that it would be nice to visit here someday ... I thought we could make up with one another ..."

"You are the most brilliant woman I know, Hermione." He said with an impish grin. "I assume we'll be staying at the same hotel?"

"If there's room ... Do you mind?" She asked hesitantly.

Harry laughed. "It's perfect ... Just perfect."


	9. Epilogue

CHAPTER NINE

Epilogue

"Welcome to the Seaside Estates. How may I help you?" The clerk said with a signature smile plastered on his face.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Harry asked for the hundredth time. "After what ..."

"Yes, we'd like a room, please." Hermione said confidently.

"You seem to be in luck, Ma'am, Sir, we have one room left. How will you be paying?"

Hermione handed him her credit card and smiled her thanks. "Two days, please."

"Ah, Miss Granger, very well." He shuffled around from the computer terminal to the credit card machine then handed her card and room key back.

"Let me guess ... Room three-hundred thirty-three." Harry said with a mischievous grin.

"Very good guess, sir." The clerk said with his faux smile. "Will you need your luggage brought to your room?"

"No, thank you." Hermione said with a smile. "Could you send up two house specials? I'm rather famished." She added as she looked to Harry.

"Of course, Miss Granger." The clerk said cheerfully. "The pamphlet has the directions, enjoy your stay."

Harry and Hermione smiled in return and crossed to the bank of elevators.

"How did you know which room we were in?"

"I'll tell you in a little bit." Harry said with a smile. "I don't know if I can keep my hands to myself for much longer."

"Why are you stopping yourself?" She said with a gleam in her eye that Harry hadn't seen before.

Harry smiled and pulled her into a kiss just as the elevator bell rang the car's arrival. They didn't break contact as they slid into the vertical carriage and Harry fumbled with a few of the buttons. He growled and looked at the panel and hit the button for the proper floor.

He didn't have much time to admire his handiwork with Hermione pulling him back to her lips. He was surprised with the urgency she seemed to express in her kisses. Harry didn't question that aspect and deep down, he felt the same: They had wasted enough time already and now they were making up for it.

They reached their floor after hitting the first and second as well and the new couple moved as quickly as they could without running to find their room. Without hesitation, the door was opened and they poured through the portal, ensnared in another kiss.

"Mmm, Harry ..." Hermione mumbled against his lips. "I need to take a shower ..." Harry groaned in protest until she pulled away from him. "I feel gritty because of all the sand ... please let me take a shower!"

He kissed her again, but didn't linger for long. "I need one too, how about we save some water?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and flashed her a roguish smile.

"I won't be clean if we did that!" She squealed as he pulled her to him. "I won't be long, I promise."

Harry sighed in defeat. "I'll grab one after you're finished then." He said with a smile.

She leaned in quickly and with a deep intake of air, kissed him once more. "Be right back ..." She said dreamily and rushed into the bathroom.

Harry looked around the spacious room and walked to the bed. He sat and let out a content moan as he lay back over the comforter. "I need to tell her." He whispered quietly to the ceiling. The heat of the place started to sink in and he turned the air conditioning on before taking off his shoes and socks.

_I'm surprised nobody wondered why we were wearing jumpers and long pants ..._ Harry mused as he pulled off the offending garment. The time turner fell to the floor and he stooped to pick it up. _Does she need to know?_ He wondered to himself. _There has to be some way to ..._ He shook his head at the thought of deceiving her further, she needed to know as soon as possible.

He heard the shower turn off and a few moments later, Hermione stepped from the steamy bathroom in her robe. She waved her wand and her hair dried quickly. "Shower's all yours, Harry." She said with a wide smile. "Just let me grab my clothes."

The sight of her in a simple terrycloth robe gave him pause. When she turned back into the bathroom, he crossed the room and followed behind her. Before she could bend over, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the side of her neck and began to kiss her moist, warm skin.

"Harry ..." She moaned seductively and slid a hand into his hair.

"I couldn't resist." He said in a whisper across her now bare shoulder, causing gooseflesh to appear and Hermione to shiver.

"If you keep that up, there won't be any time for a shower, I'll have to keep ... mmm ... you trapped in the bed ..."

"Is that so bad?"

"Aside from the sweat? You bet your life it isn't!" She said with a soft chuckle.

"Give me a few minutes, I'll be right out." He said with a kiss to her lips. She left the room with a smile and closed the door behind her.

In a mad dash to be out there as quickly as possible, Harry nearly tore at his clothes. Within minutes, he was in the shower, clean, and in a robe of his own. He stepped into the chilled room and stared open-mouthed at the sight of her lounging on the bed. She hadn't pulled the robe over her shoulder and she'd untied the belt, revealing just enough to make his mind go into imaginative overdrive.

"Harry, don't stare." Hermione said with a blush. Harry found that her blushes went a bit further down than her face and neck and her shy smile became infectious.

"S-sorry." He stammered as he walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "I-I guess I'm still stunned that this is really happening."

"D-Do you not want it to?" She asked quietly.

Harry nodded slowly and cupped her cheek with his hand. Ever so gently, he pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. "Oh, I want to, Hermione ..." He whispered huskily. His fingers dove into her hair and he crawled up next to her. He couldn't get enough and kissed down her neck to her shoulders. Hermione let out a moan and then the mewling sounds she had the last time he'd kissed her when she was Connie.

"Oh, don't stop." Hermione said seductively, bringing him back to the here and now. She slid her hand down the front of his robe and he moaned at her touch and worked his way to her breasts.

There was a knock at the door and Harry looked up, suddenly realizing the events that were currently playing out.

"Room service!" A man's muffled voice rang from the hall.

"Just a moment!" Hermione replied quickly. She looked apologetically to Harry and rushed to the door.

He could be seen from the hall if he stayed where he was and as quickly as he could, he crossed to the bathroom. Harry pulled the Time Turner from Hermione's clothes and put the one he used in its place while he scurried to his hiding spot. With a wave of his hand, he levitated it just above the floor by the door.

Hermione opened the door a crack and peeked out. She stepped into the hall then led the bellboy into the room. As the bellboy retreated, he quickly moved the device into the hall and smiled.

Hermione looked over to him and laughed as he ran towards her. With his arms wrapping around her, Harry pounced her into the bed. "Harry!" She squealed as they fell back and laughed.

"Save the food for later." He said hungrily, working his way to where he was before they were so rudely interrupted. She moaned in anticipation as he slid her robe fully from her shoulders. Hermione seemed to find the situation unfair and somehow pulled his off as well.

It was a bright, sunny day in London when Harry finally apparated to the den of his flat. There was a large, goofy grin plastered across his face as he hung up his jumper and walked into the sitting room.

"Did you find her?" Ron asked concernedly as Harry stepped into the room.

"What? Oh, yes, I found her." Harry said with a dismissive wave.

"Well, where was she?"

"We went to St. Thomas for the weekend." Harry said absently as he walked into the kitchen. The smile was still on his face as he went to the cooler for a butterbeer.

"Enjoy your weekend, Harry?" Luna said with a smile from the stove.

"The best weekend of my life." He said with that same goofy grin on his face. He went back to the sitting room and slumped into a chair in a daze and took a sip of the cool beverage.

"Well?!" Ron hissed impatiently.

"There was someone in the room with her." Harry said with a chuckle.

"WHAT?!" Ron shot from his seat in surprise. "Do you know who it was?"

Harry nodded and pointed to himself. "Ron, it's a bit complicated, but Hermione and I have started dating." He said with a wide grin. "Can you imagine? Me and Hermione?" He shook his head and stood. "I need a shower, we're going out to dinner in an hour." With a clap on his confused friend's shoulder, Harry walked casually to his room to get ready.

"Wait! You caught _yourself_ in a room with Hermione?!" Ron bellowed after his friend. Harry's laugh was the only reply he received.

_

Six Months Later

_

Harry tugged at the tuxedo jacket he was wearing and smiled at his terrified best friend. Ron was standing nervously in front of him looking down the velvet path to his childhood home.

"Don't worry, Ron, everything will be fine!" Harry whispered to him in amusement.

"Quit laughing, Harry! I'm bloody terrified!" Ron hissed back out the corner of his mouth. "She can still back out, you know!"

"Luna? Back out of the dream she's been in since we've known her? Possibly longer?" Harry said with a grin. "Relax, you'll be married before you know it and on your way to Australia with your wife ..."

Ron blushed as his mind wandered to the wedding night when the music suddenly changed. He glanced to the door to see Mr. Lovegood step outside and offer his arm to his daughter.

Harry smiled at the open-mouthed stare Ron was currently sporting. "Ron, smile, close your mouth ... Remember what Luna said about that!" He quickly instructed and Ron automatically went from stunned to smiling as if he'd been practicing in the mirror.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder and watched as Luna walked down the carpet with her father, but his attention wasn't on the bride, it was on the maid of honor. Hermione looked fantastic, even in the cotton candy pink dress robes that Luna had made her wear. His girlfriend winked at him playfully as she took her position next to the bride.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, much to the relief of Ron, who wasn't looking forward to spending his honeymoon hexed to high heaven. The Weasleys knew how to celebrate and with the sheer number of them at the final Weasley male wedding, the noise levels were beyond reproach.

Harry spent the entire evening dancing with the woman he loved and stopped to dance with his adopted sister once or twice. Ginny and Draco had long been separated and Harry smiled when she accepted an offer to dance from a Mr. Neville Longbottom.

"Those two look good together, don't you think?" Hermione whispered to him as they waltzed around the dance floor once again.

"Let's hope she sees him for what he is this time, we had a talk before you claimed your prize that night."

"Prize? I didn't _win_ you, Mr. Potter, I _bought_ you, I _own_ you." She said with a playful laugh as Harry dipped her.

"Be that as it may, I think you paid too much." He said with a grin.

"I think it was a bargain." She replied quickly, not missing a beat.

"Is it almost time?" He asked with a glance at his watch.

"One more dance, the signal hasn't gone off yet." She said with a quick look to the altar where Ron and Luna had exchanged their vows earlier that morning.

The sun sank lower and soon the sky had become an amazing rainbow of pinks, oranges, and reds.

"Time to throw the bouquet!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly from the altar. Harry took his position and smiled as Luna turned her back on the growing crowd of women. There was a countdown and when it reached one, Luna threw the bouquet over her shoulder. There was a terrific race for the flying bundle of flowers and it somehow, magically, landed in the arms of Hermione Granger.

_There's the signal._ Harry thought with a grin. The minister was already standing at the ready and Harry motioned for Ron. The redhead took his position with a grin and Luna easily stepped into the spot occupied by her new role for the evening.

People looked around the garden in confusion as the music signaled the bridal march again and Mrs. Weasley brought her hands to her mouth with a cry of surprise. Like a wave, everyone looked where she did to see Remus Lupin standing at the end of the velvet path with Hermione in a beautiful, white wedding gown.

As one, the attendees looked to the dais and as if in a trance, they took their previous seats. Harry smiled at his fiancée and as the realization of what was happening sank in, Hermione's engagement ring lost its disillusionment charm.

Those closest to her gasped as she walked by, the glitter from her ring sparkling merrily in the dying light that was quickly becoming dusk. By the time she'd reached Harry's side, the stars were out in full force, one star in particular was shining merrily from the heavens as Harry and Hermione exchanged their vows under its watchful gaze.

The celebration began once again with a renewed sense of vigor. The newest married couple laughed as they were congratulated by their surprised guests. Dancing began again and soon the bouquet was thrown for the second time that day. Molly Weasley's face lit dramatically when Ginny caught the tumbling bundle and the young woman blushed profusely at her seeming luck.

"Where to this time, Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked with a wide smile as they twirled around the dance floor once again.

"I have the perfect place in mind, Mrs. Potter." Harry said with the mirror image of his wife's smile.

"Can't you give me a hint?" She pouted playfully.

"There was a time when things could have turned for the worst and I would have paid the price for letting you slip through my fingers." He said cryptically as he dipped her low to the ground. "I don't think we'll need any luggage this time either."

Hermione's eyes brightened with his last declaration and she gasped as he pulled her to him.

"I love you, Hermione." He said in a whisper, mere inches from her lips.

"I love you too, Harry." She replied breathlessly as their lips met once again.

The stars twinkled above as the party died down. Friends and family began blinking out of existence as they magically transported themselves home. Harry and Hermione were still on the dance floor in one another's arms as the last of the guests disapparated and the lights began winking out at the Burrow.

Without a sound, the newlyweds disappeared with a pop and continued their dance on the white sandy beaches of St. Thomas.

**A/N:** Thanks for joining me on this wild ride in time and angst ;) I hope the ending is satisfactory, I know I enjoyed writing it ;) Sorry it was shorter than the rest, but that's all that needed to be said!


End file.
